The Unlucky Spartan
by Shadowindesire
Summary: Petty Officer Master Chief is the luckiest Spartan to have come out of the program created by Dr. Halsey. As we know the world must balance itself, so for every good there must be a bad, by this logic if John was the luckiest then who was the unluckiest?
1. Chapter 1

Master Chief Petty Officer also known as Spartan 117 is the luckiest Spartan to have come out of the program created by Dr. Halsey. As we know the world must balance itself so for every good there must be a bad, by this logic if John was the luckiest who was the unluckiest. Follow the adventure of a Spartan who wasn't lucky.

Note: This is a serious fic, yes there will be humor in it but generally this will be like the books (so I hope). John and the other known Spartans will be appearing throughout this fic. Oh and I do not own any characters or ideas of this universe other then my OC, everything else was created by Bungie who I will work with one day. :P

*NOTE* - I added the ability for everyone, logged in or not, to review. So get to it. =]

**Elysium City, Eridanus-2  
August 18, 2517  
**

"Luck or did he actually see it."

Dr. Halsey had been replaying the video Lieutenant Keyes had recorded of John, a perfect candidate for her Spartan-II program. She watched his eyes and face for any gestures or specific movements that could hint her to which it was, as far as she could tell there was none.

"Ma'am, I am here to remind you about the-"the marine was cut off.

"Thank you." Dr. Halsey smiled at him as the marine gave a quick salute and was back to the cafeteria if anything. Today she would be looking at two possible candidates, "Daniel 047 and Ruchi 035" she muttered to herself. Surprisingly ONI, Office of Naval Intelligence, actually updated these two weeks ago, "Shocker" she once again spoke out loud to no one in particular.

"Déjà, tell Keyes..." she stopped after realizing he was already there, his civilian clothes on once again.

---

"Gravball, how quaint." Dr. Halsey smiled once they were back on the planet; she looked around and almost immediately spotted 035. "Go find 047 and test him out." Dr. Halsey smiled as she walked away from Keyes, it took him a second or two but he realized he was just given an order.

Keyes, just like the day before, was confused as ever. He wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to be testing and the purpose of this whole adventure of meeting children. He walked up to the monkey bars and looked at a child trying to cross it with one hand, to say the least he fell, but on his behalf he did make it halfway.

How was he supposed to act towards a child? He could barely understand how to act around Dr. Halsey but now to be talking to a child... "Permission to speak...err." His mouth dried up, he was about to ask the child if he was allowed to speak. Letting out a quick sigh he tried again, "Daniel, correct?"

The boy who had fallen stood up and smiled, "Yes, sir?"

"Um, how are you?" Keyes mentally slapped himself, how was this going to test anything.

"Not too bad, sir. I just wish they would let me play Gravball again. Oh! Maybe you can tell them to let me play, see I didn't mean to kick the ball into the teacher's head! Honest!" The child was stirred as he talked, making all sorts of hand gestures and the like.

"Sorry but I don't think I am qualified to let you back in there, but how about we play a game?"

"I am not so sure..." the boy cautiously stepped back.

Keyes at this point decided to mentally take in the boys appearance, long dark brown hair with a batch of bleach on the left side, his hair fell past his eyes and hit his shoulders in the back. He wasn't taller or shorter than the other kids, more slender if anything.

"So the game is 'Rock, Paper, and Scissors'. Do you know how to play?" Keyes let out a small smile trying to reassure the boy that it would be ok.

"Easy!" Daniel got into a battle stance and readied his hand awaiting the games start and Keyes seemed a bit wary but got out of his straight stance and made a mocking stance of Daniel. The boy let out a small grunt and the battle began.

"Rock, paper, scissors, GO!" They shouted in unison. The winner this time, along with the next four times they would play turned out to be Keyes.

"You're cheating!" Daniel whined in protest against Keyes.

"How about a different game then?" pulling out a coin he showed the candidate. This was their process of elimination, a flip of the coin. "You see, the coin has two sides. I will flip it and you will either call heads or tails. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Daniel mocked a salute and readied himself. Keyes nodded and flipped the coin, watching it tumble down back into his hand and awaited an answer.

"Tails!"

The most shock came onto Daniel's face, "I won? I never win! I won!" he was estatic.

"I will see you again sometime." Keyes made a nod and began walking off; hoping Dr. Halsey would shed some more light on this project of hers. Soon enough they met up with each other and explained what happened and watched each other's videos.

"How was your candidate, Lieutenant?"

"Unlucky."

**September 23, 2517  
Colony Reach  
**

Dr. Halsey was trying to make the best speech you could possibly give to a bunch of six year olds, it just wasn't working out. Some tried to leave but their handlers pushed them back onto their seats.

"You have been called upon to serve, you will be trained...and you will become the best we can make of you. You will be the Protectors of earth and all her Colonies" regret started filling into her but she had to push on. This project would solve so much; they would become super soldiers to stop the rebels, in matter of fact it had to be done. She looked around the crowd and spotted John, she wanted to smile but she couldn't.

Some of the children were confused, others interested, and yet some let out some tears at the next statement, "You will not be allowed to go back home." Her chest stung and her throat became dry, it had to be done. Dr. Halsey turned to Chief Mendez, "Keep their minds off of what just happened. I don't want them to have any other thoughts then training." The handlers began ushering out the children; they fed them and sent them to bed.

**September 24, 2517  
Colony Reach**

Noises, scrambling, confusion.  
"I said up boot! You know what up is?"

Daniel stood with the rest of the children watching as a man with a baton smacked a kids back with it, it seemed painful. Taking a quick mental note, he decided to never get hit by one of those. They were led outside, the morning sun was just rising and the sky was filled with yellow and indigo.

"One hundred jumping jacks, count! One, two, and three..."

Daniel had never done so many jumping jacks in his life; his chest was starting to burn as he witnessed a child get hit with the baton for stopping.

"Crunches! Count off! One, two, and three..."

These were followed by an assortment of physical "education". Some of the children would throw up and one or two just flat out fell unconscious.

"Make a line! We are going for a short walk!"

The short walk turned into a two mile sprint around the complex until they reached a building where Déjà was awaiting them.

"Hello children, I will be your academic teacher."

Some of the kids let out a groan, but Daniel was too tired to care. He was trying to figure out what had happened in the past day or two but he couldn't focus. He took a moment to scan the other kids, no one he knew. He was a loner. The children started piling into the building and Daniel followed suit only to slip on the stairs and come tumbling back down.

"Ow." If he wouldn't have been so exhausted he might have cried but at this point he just wanted to sleep. After being pulled up by a handler he was put in the classroom where he sat down, milk and crackers were provided to all the kids. Greedily he ate his and chugged his milk.

Déjà explained that she was an AI, an artificial intelligence, which would explain why she was see through. She made an explosion happen and showed a hologram, it showed the Spartans, as she explained, fight off the Persians.

"Tomorrow I will teach you about wolves." She smiled and waved them off to Mendez who was waiting with his arms crossed, "Alright kids, we are going to the playground."  
Another "short" run followed after that until they reached the playground. Playground might have been what is was called but it surely didn't look like one. Ropes, wooden poles, metal poles, and other items surrounded a single tall pole that held a bell on it.

"What do we win?"

Some kid wanted to know what we were going to win. "Does it matter?" Daniel pretty much said to himself. All he knew is that he and his team would need to get across that line first, no matter what.

"Names Ruchi." The girl next to him said, she was darker and had a pretty smile. Her hair was pretty short for a girl. "And mine is Fhajad, pleasure is all mine." He too, like Ruchi, was darker skinned and his eyes seemed to be extremely focused.

Before he even knew what had happened, the children exploded onto the course and the game had begun...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
END TRANSMISSION  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well what did you think? Was it good? I did lots of research before starting this, so honest opinion. =]


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter in the story, "The Unlucky Spartan."

Queen - Thanks for my one and only comment on the story thus far. I realize that some things are written word for word because I was researching the book as I made this. The story is supposed to have a sense of familiarity because Daniel is going through what John went through, just from a different perspective. As you will see from this chapter it happens again. Soon enough though we will get to a point where I will start writing about events that didn't happen in the book or was just briefly touched on. For example, the mission John goes on with only a handful of other Spartans, what did the other Spartans do ect. Hope you continue to read and *hopefully* enjoy.

---

"Go up that pole!"

Daniel, Ruchi, and Fhajad were running with the other children. The goal was to ring the bell and get back to the officer, Mendez. The same one who had asked what was the prize for winning was already ringing the bell.

"How the heck..."

Daniel realized that muttering to himself wouldn't do him much good so he grabbed onto the pole in front of him and started shimmying up it. Smiling as he reached the top he began to cross the rope money bars.

"We are nearing the bell!" Fhajad said with a smile. Daniel and Ruchi nodded as they landed next to him and looked up the two ladders that stood before them and the bell. Sure they weren't going to come first but as long as you don't come last. Daniel started to climb up one of the ladders, sweat pouring down his sides and his aches were now so hurtful that they couldn't be considered aches anymore.

He smiled, reaching the top of the ladder his hand began to reach out for the bell, right as he touched the golden string that hung from the object of want a cracking noise was heard. In a flash of two seconds, Daniel had just touched the string, but didn't grab it, the ladder he was on cracked under him and he collapsed all the way back down to the platform they had just worked so hard to get away from.

With a loud moan he stood back up and started climbing the other ladder, eventually getting to the bell and ringing it a couple of times he slid down the pole and met up with his two other teammates.

"Was. I. Last?" trying to talk while gasping for air wasn't easy.

"No, those two are." Ruchi smiled as Daniel turned around to see two kids run together side by side, he could only see one name stitched onto the shirt, "Kelly" he muttered to himself.

Soon they were all back in their lines standing and waiting what to do next but the same kid who asked what we would win just got told he lost. Ironic. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. If your team fails, you fail."

---

The hours turned into days, the days into weeks and the weeks into months. Their training never allowed for a break, not even for a second. It was rigerous and necessary. This is what Dr. Hasley kept telling herself day after day, even when she wasn't on Reach and doing a completely different project the regret still hit her every day.

She had condemned seventy five children to hell and from her last report it looked like the weaker ones had started to be picked off, their number was dwindled down to sixty seven. Sighing she continued to shuffle around her office for something, her mind was scattered and focusing was something she couldn't easily do at this moment.

"John…" she had taken a particularly liking to one spartan in general, John 117. This was a terrible form of conduct and she knew it, however she treated all the Spartans like they were in a big family and she saw John as the older brother of them all.

Clasping her hands together a thought came to her head, she had remembered what she was trying to find. An early paper design for her new armor she was going to create specifically for the Spartans. A way to make make them even stronger, better then they already were. But it would take time to develop and she had time. It was nearing the two year mark from when she first introduced the Spartans into her program.

Maybe it was time for her to go back and see how they were doing, I mean she already has all the data on her pad but seeing is believing, or so they used to say. With her mind set she began to pack her things but it seemed her plans wouldn't go her way for today.

"Ma'am, ONI personal is on the video call for you. He said it was classified and for your eyes only. Channel eight." The marine saluted and left.

"Of course."

---

**0630 Hours, July 12, 2519**

**Epsilion Eridani System, Reach Military Wilderness**

**Training Preserve, planet Reach**

The jagged mountains were blanketed in a white snow as the dropship roared over head. The sun was just now rising giving a pink and orange fill to the once blue sky. Some of the children were chatting and Daniel could over hear them.

"You'll lose. I am dead am with a snowball." Kelly smiled to John.

First name basis with everyone became available after the first couple of months. After two years you just learn everyone's name by habit, wanting to or not.

"Dead is right. Especially when you load them with rocks." John muttered to himself in particular.

At that time CPO Mendez walked out of the cockpit and into the passenger compartment. The trainees stood up and snapped to attention.

"At ease, and sit down."

Everyone complied.

"Today's mission will be simple for a change." Mendez's voice easily penetrated the roar of the dropship's engines. "Pass these out recruit." He handed papers to Kelly who responded with a salute, "Sir!"

Daniel grabbed his piece of paper and his mind started to wander, over the last two or so years he had learned that everyone had his or her own special talent which made them unique. But for whatever reason he couldn't fathom, he didn't have one. He was alone in this group, sure he had Ruchi but even she had quicker reflexes then most of the kids. He sighed as the last words of Mendez's speech hit him, "One more thing, the last trainee to make it to the extraction point will be left behind." Mendez glanced out the window, "And it's a very long walk back. Trainee 117: Your up first!"

The ship lowered as John pointed something out to everyone, Daniel was slightly lost after not listening to orders clearly enough. He knew, from past experiences, that if he asked the CPO to repeat himself all Daniel would get is an ear lashing, so he awaited and figured instinct would do the rest.

He watched as recruit after recruit got out at different points, finally it was Daniel's turn and he looked back at Ruchi and smiled as he jumped out of the ship. He turned back and watched it take back off and continue to choose spots to unload.

This was one of the first times he had been alone and it was actually silent, he wanted to think about things, about why he was here and his family, but his will pushed him away from it. He was thinking about training, how he had accidentally got caught stealing snack food during the middle of the night and CPO made him train at night for two weeks. Daniel smiled at the thought, for whatever reason he didn't know. Maybe he looked up to Mendez, whatever it may be he was happy to see the CPO looking stronger every day.

A sound or gurgling water rushed into his ears and he looked around. He started to follow the sound and eventually made it to a river where he saw all the other trainees.

"Took you long enough!" Ruchi smiled cheekily at Daniel.

"I was just around the corner." Daniel's cheeks flushed red as he saw John counting the number of people here. Daniel looked around and did it in a flash, "Sixty-seven present."

John nodded and instructed everyone to sort out this map business, Daniel didn't care to much about this but handed his piece of the map to Sam who looked at him funny. The map, after some toiling, was finished and they had decided on an extraction point and plan. More so John decided on it but hey, if he wanted to play leader then let him.

The group started to race towards the extraction point, Sam had taken scouting because he had the best eyes and ears out of anyone. Several times they stopped or froze because he heard a noise and it turned out to be just a bunny or bird.

Stopping at noon they ate berries and the like. Fhajad decided to speak up, "I want to know one thing," he wiped the sweat off his dark skin, "We're going to get to the extraction point at the same time. So who'se getting left behind?"

"Draw straws?" Daniel suggested, it seemed like the fairest way.

"No!" John stood, it seemed like this next speech was just to spite Daniel for saying what he had said, "No one's being left behind. We're going to figure a way to get all of us out."

At that Daniel tuned out, clearly annoyed at John just taking leadership once again. He could have pressed it but he decided not to considering the group had started to once again move towards the extraction point.

The sky had gone from pink to blue to a dark red as the sun was just beginning to set. They had reached the general area of extraction and were discussing how to deal with the non uniformed men surrounding the dropship.

"Maybe they're rebels. Maybe they stole the dropship and killed the chief." Sam suggested.

Maybe John liked to provoke them or perhaps this was his way of spiting them, "No way, nothing can kill the chief." It seemed that every sentence that came out of a certain few Spartans were always wrong, Daniel especially. Maybe John had thought Sam was Daniel in this occasion and was just trying to provoke him further, that self centered jerk!

No, that wouldn't make sense. These were his brothers and sisters as far as he was concerned and Daniel was not about to go screwing things up. So he listened intently and realized John had already picked a team and was sent to go get ready. He watched as Kelly and Sam prepped and brought the unsuspecting victim back in place as a barrage of rocks and other heavy objects smashed into him.

If that wasn't fun enough the other men came from the dropship as well only to start a fight with the rest of the kids, they ran out screaming. Soon enough, after a few well placed punches here and a bite or two there the men had been taken down. Daniel was especially happy for he had tripped one of the men and landed a kick right to his head.

They all ran into the dropship, all for Daniel and John that is. John, who thought he was the last one to get on ran right into the cockpit and started getting into contact with Deja. Daniel on the other hand was looking around for the others when he heard the dropship's engines spur into life. "Oh no!" he shrieked as he ran as fast as he could to watch the ship disappear over the sunset.

00000000000000000000000000

END TRANSMISSION

00000000000000000000000000

Well there is the second chapter in the story "The Unlucky Spartan".

I hope everyone who has read the books is really liking this as I am weaving in and out of the story line to show you different perspectives.

Comments and reviews would be great, hell even a flame would be nice. =]


	3. Chapter 3

1**800 Hours, July 12, 2519**

**Epsilion Eridani System, Reach Military Wilderness**

**Training Preserve, planet Reach**

"Well this sucks." Daniel had stated to no one in particular. It had been about thirty or so minutes since the dropship left him. He had figured they would realize he was stuck out here but then again John was leading the group right now, to spite Daniel he would just wait until tomorrow to pick him up. Or perhaps that whole "everyone gets on" was a lie? Maybe he was going to be stuck here forever because he didn't know which way to start walking. He needed to set up camp but at this point he didn't care. All Daniel wanted at this moment was to sit and rest for a moment.

The snow picked up a bit from the ground as a bitterly cold wind brushed through the clearing. The birds exploded from the trees and a bunch of little animals started to walk, or bounce for that matter, towards and past Daniel. He was confused but didn't mind it to much. Letting a small sigh escape his body his mind wandered, his imagination and memories were taking him back.

-

_**0530 Hours, July 24, 2518**_

_**Epsilion Eridani System, Reach Military Base**_

_**planet Reach**_

_The day was unlike any other. The kids were usually greeted in the morning and provided morning exercise then followed by Déjà__ talking to them or lecturing them. After all this a trip to the playground was made or they would just go back to exercise training. Soon after they would shower, then eat and back to bed. Repeat and rinse the CPO would always say._

_But today was different, the children woke up out of habit but there were no handlers. Confusion washed into most of the children's faces, unsure of what to do next. _

"_So do we just train ourselves or is it a break?" Fhajad had asked._

"_I don't think the marines would just up and leave without us. Maybe rebels took over the camp and they know we are being trained and they are going to get us!" Daniel exclaimed using a lot of hand movements. _

_The other children listened in and started debating what they were to do, "Maybe we should scout the area? CPO Mendez always says if your enemy has you confused, find them and confuse them." Kelly smiled as she recited this word for word, "Or something like that…" _

_The other kids nodded in agreement when John decided to talk, "Lets split up into teams of ten. Run around for a bit and decide on what has happened to the…" _

_A large explosion._

_The ground shook as dust welled up into the air, the children had only seen something like this once before from Déjà__'s lectures. An atomic bomb, but it was much smaller then the ones they had seen in the classroom. Maybe it was a mini nuke of some sort? The children weren't to familiar with weaponry or explosives yet but still had some general knowledge. _

_Rushing outside they saw CPO Mendez running up to them, sweat dripping from his brow. "Kids, run! They are coming! They are…" his words were cut short as a fifty six millimeter bullet ran straight through his head, in one side and out the other making the chief fall. His face hit the ground and some blood splattered against the children who were in complete shock._

_The kids screamed, cried, or stood their ground as they watched the person responsible walk up to them, smiling. "So children, how is it going to be? Quick and easy or long and painful?" His eyes fixated on one child in particular, Daniel. _

_Daniel didn't realize it but he was shaking, scared. His little body trembled as he stared at the attacker, Mendez was dead, he was next. This simple thought ran through his head over and over and…_

"Ah!" Daniel exclaimed. It seemed while waiting he had fallen asleep. The dropship was back and John was shaking him and he let out a smile. "You're really unlucky."

Daniel gave John a playful shove as he stood up and saw a couple of the other trainees poking their heads out to see what was happening. Daniel got suited in the passenger bay, right next to Ruchi. "So how was being alone for thirty minutes?" she asked.

"Better then expected."

-

**1900 Hours, July 12, 2519**

**Epsilion Eridani System, Reach Military Base**

**planet Reach**

It seemed like John was in quite the predicament. Daniel wasn't sure whether or not to tell CPO Mendez that he was left behind but it seems he didn't have to. He could hear Mendez even all the way in the barracks. Smiling he closed his eyes as he laid on his neat bed, he had just made it.

Even though he was left behind he didn't really care all that much. This, as far as he was concerned was practice missions and with each practice mission one must learn his teams flaws such as being left behind. It is a flaw but now they will double check next time to see if he was there, so it worked both ways really.

The doors flew open and John walked in, it looked like someone just hit him with a hammer…or an anvil. He was pretty shaken up, Mendez must have really gave him hell.

"I have been promoted to squad leader." he said.

Yup, he really gave him hell-…

"What?!"

Daniel stormed out of the room and went to _his_ tree. Obviously the CPO was _not_ told about the fact he had been left behind. Daniel, who was fuming at this point, punched the tree a couple of times until letting a tear fall from his eye. Why was John so much better then him? It wasn't like Daniel had been trying that hard for leader position anyway but now that John has it, it almost makes him better then the rest of us.

"If you need to take your anger out on something, there is a gym."

Daniel's eyes shot opened and turned, Déjà was being projected by a stand alone console, her lights flickering as she smiled.

"I am sorry, I just got really angry and felt the urge to hit something, you know?" Daniel's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Déjà, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." she lied.

"I don't think I am fit for this program." Daniel's eyes flashed with sadness as he felt more tears coming up, try as he best to hold them back.

"And why is that Trainee 047?" Déjà asked in a more inquiring tone then sympathetic.

"All the other Spartans seem to be better then me in some way and even today John said I was unlucky. Is that going to be my talent? The unlucky one? The one who fails? I would just hold them back."

It seems as emotions stream through your body, your mind choose where to place the feelings you feel. Pain in your chest could mean you feel trapped, in your head, there is an annoyance. But what happens when water leaks from your eyes uncontrollably? Your body shakes and fear of shutting down hits you, what then?

"Trainee! Get yourself together! If the other Spartans surpass you then train twice as hard. If you feel stupid, read twice as much as anyone else. If you think you have less energy then eat double the amount of food. Become the best you can be, do not trifle over such a small matter." Déjà was proud, somewhere in her core memory was that speech ready for a big problem, but it seemed Daniel was the one in need of it now.

With renewed vigor and a sniffle of the nose Daniel replied with a simple, "Yeah?" and it seemed he was ready to start again. Her words resided in her and it would be that way for some time to come. He decided starting tomorrow, he was going to start training twice as hard.

-

**1200 Hours March 09, 2525 (Military Calander) /**

**EpsilonEridani System, Office of Naval Intelligence**

**Medical Facility, in orbit around planet Reach**

Dr. Halsey had been watching over all the Spartans, but she had favored John. Mendez, like Halsey, had also favored John in some way. Although it seems our computer program Déjà was the opposite, looking over Daniel in some way. She had looked over him for quite some time now and was growing fond. Although she wasn't a "smart" AI and she only had a particular interest in certain things, thus began her dilemma.

She really didn't want to explain to her creators why she wanted to be made into a "Smart" AI, although she had talked about it to Dr. Halsey quite a few times. She, although "dumb", decided to look into some personal files that Halsey had left out and she quickly found a reason to be made "smart". But could an AI be changed over like that? Surely it wasn't unheard of...was it? As Déjà pondered these things she remembered Daniel, how she had kept an eye on him. She had made damn sure she kept to his word and he had doubled his exercise, doubled his reading, and tripled his eating. His "unfortunate" nature however continued to persist. There had been a couple of incidents that would have been better if avoided. Such as the mine field training exercise. While setting it up with Mendez he had actually stepped on one and both him and the CPO were hospitalized for three days. Déjà laughed to herself as she replayed the visual in her head. Right now however she was monitoring something interesting, the genes that had been given to him. This was one of the more riskier tests and she had made sure he got no less and no more then what he needed. There was no reason for failure at this point.

Her data streams curled together, showing worry. It was odd that her, an AI would be so wrapped up in the boy… sorry… teen that she would forget anything else she was doing. She had read over the file that had been sent to Dr. Halsey at least three hundred and sixty seven times, might as well make it three hundred and sixty eight.

 **Carbide ceramic ossification:** Advanced material: special metal and ceramic layers, grafting onto skeletal structure to make bones virtually unbreakable. Recommended coverage not to exceed 3 percent total bone mass because of significant white blood cell necrosis. Specific risk for pre- and near-post pubescent adolescents: skeletal growth spurts may cause irreparable bone pulverization.

 **Muscular enhancement injections:** Protein complex is injected intramuscular, to increase tissue density and decrease lactate recovery time. Risk: 5 percent of test subjects experience a fatal cardiac volume increase.

 **Catalytic thyroid implant:** Platinum pellet containing human growth hormone catalyst is implanted in the thyroid to boost growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. Risk: rare instances of elephantiasis. Suppressed sexual drive.

 **Occipital capillary reversal:** Submergence and boosted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of subject's retina. Produces a marked visual perception increase. Risk: retinal rejection and detachment. Permanent blindness.

 **Superconducting fabrication of neural dendrites:** Alteration of bio-electrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Three hundred percent increase in subject's reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Risk: significant instances of Parkinson's disease and Fletcher's syndrome.

This was going to be one hell of a night for her data and Daniel.

-

Daniel sat in his little room watching the IV drop in his skin, it was annoying that they were trying to put him to sleep but he knew he had to fight it. He figured this test was to see how well he could fight off certain drugs if he was captured by the enemy. They actually hadn't been told what this was for and that they should just co operate with whatever the nurse or doctor said. "Easy enough." Daniel said to no one in particular.

He laughed to himself thinking about John, he was probably trying to figure out what the twists were or how to win for this mission. His mind then went to Ruchi. She was the closest thing to a friend he had here, sure they all knew each other and worked like a team but Ruchi seemed a little bit closer then the rest. They had spent plenty of nights working out instead of sleeping or raiding the food in the canteen because they wanted more. A smile spread across Daniel's face as the drug had finally hit him, it was time for sleep.

But he fought it, he wanted to continue his thoughts. He wanted to think of the time he had accidentally tripped the CPO or had lit the canteen on fire. "Hmm." not the best memories in the world so he pushed on to other ones. He went to scratch the top of his head and to his shock he was bald! Mumbling something to himself he remembered how they had been shaved before they put him in here. His eyes finally starting to feel heavy, they slowly drooped down until a silent snoring filled the room.

Déjà flickered onto the computer next to him and she had concern written on her face. She rechecked the data one more time, making sure everything that was about to enter him was precise. There had to be no mistakes, none whatsoev-

"So this is the reason you want to be cloned."

If an AI could jump right of the computer then Déjà would have, Dr. Halsey had walked in on her. "Sorry but I am just rechecking all the Spartans data, before the surgery begins."

Dr. Halsey's eyes narrowed as her mouth let out a smirk, "Liar."

-

That is the end of this chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this.  
I figure I am getting out updates pretty fast and I think they are relatively good size. But they will most likely get longer. Reviews and comments would be appreciated, even a flame if you want to. I accept anonymous reviews now, just in case you missed it.


	4. Chapter 4

-

**0000 Hours March 30, 2525 (Military Calendar) / **

**UNSC Carrier Atlas en route to the Lambda**

**Serpentis System**

"And so we commit the bodies of our fallen brothers to space."

Mendez solemnly closed his eyes for a moment, the ceremony completed. He pressed a control and the ash canisters moved slowly into the ejection tubes… and the void beyond.

Daniel, like the other Spartans, stood at attention. His body felt sadness and he wasn't sure whether or not to say something. The deck was eerily quiet, the usual hustle and bustle was no more and you could, theoretically of course, hear a pin drop.

"Honors!... Ten hut!" Mendez barked.

All the Spartans saluted in unison.

"Duty," Mendez said, "honor and self sacrifice. Death does not diminish these qualities in a soldier. We shall remember." His face was like that of a statue, staring coldly into the space as the canisters, one by one, floated by. With a sigh, "Crewmen, dismissed."

Daniel turned to Ruchi and they nodded to each other. Not all the Spartans had died, a good thirty others had survived and were back to normal. Another twelve after that had lived, but with crippling side effects. Daniel and Ruchi walked up to their other teammate, Fhajad.

Daniel gave a crisp salute as he stared down at the shaking teen. He now had what resembled Parkinson disease, as he shook uncontrollably in his wheelchair. Fhajad returned the salute and Daniel let out a sigh.

"Do us proud."

Daniel and Ruchi walked back to the other Spartans, giving exchanged looks of sadness. This was one of the hardest missions yet, after the "drug test" they had been explained fully what had happened. Their genes had been messed with and mutated, which would explain all the side effects. Everything felt clumsy at times, Daniel had actually fallen over quite a few times already while most of the other Spartans were able to keep their balance.

John came up to the group and repeated what had just been told to him by the CPO, "Two days of full bed rest, then microgravity physical therapy, after that dropship simulator training along with organic chemistry and complex algebra."

All of the Spartans saluted.

-

**0530 Hours, May 20, 2525 (Military Calendar) /**

**Epsilon Eridani System, Reach UNSC Military Complex,**

**planet Reach**

"How long have you been awake?"

Today was an ordinary day for the Spartans. They had been given an assignment of basic training and physical exercise then immediate lecturing with Deja. Ruchi and Daniel had been the first ones to awake and had started their training early, like always.

The sun was just starting to creep over the hills in the horizon and an orange and indago was burning through the sky.

"An hour sir." Daniel had responded to John who was staring over the two. They had been told that within a month or two their barracks and training chambers would be moved, with that in mind the Spartans had been trying to use all the resources they could get out of the training grounds.

"You need to rest just as much as train." John decided to remind Daniel, almost in a mocking tone of sorts. Yes he was the higher rank in the two but it seemed Daniel didn't really care about that. Every time John had tried to talk to him or become friendlier with him it always ended the same.

"I understand that, John." Daniel smirked. No matter how many times they had gone through this it never seemed like it was enough. They would constantly push off each other over and over. But in a way it was good, Daniel was making damn sure he was training to surpass John, while John got to keep a small bit of his human side. Rivalry, like most other things that humans have, can be good and bad, depending on who it is between.

But what happens when a rivalry is between two of the strongest soldiers in the known galaxy? These two aren't stupid enough to actually fist fight, where they have sparred before they would never cause physical harm to each other. They acted almost as brothers, bickering in a sense. But if you were just a stranger and happened to listen on to one of their conversations, it would seem normal enough.

"Would you like to train with us, John?" Ruchi had stopped her training and now was standing in-between the two. While Ruchi and Daniel never let on, they were pushing themselves past the limits of their bodies. But it wasn't just them, they had caught other Spartans training past lights out and it was refreshing to know that they weren't the only ones.

John contemplated the question for a moment but thought it would be good. Everyone in the Spartan program had a different way of training physically and mentally and this way he could see how these two were progressing on a personal basis, instead of seeing it through statistics or paperwork.

"Alright, today is my day to decide." Daniel smiled at Ruchi, who just stood there. Teasing didn't happen often but they were trained to let go of emotions such as anger or jealousy as it would only cloud your mind while you were on a mission. Ruchi nodded, their agreement was that they would trade off days to choose how to train.

"Ten laps around the complex. Go!"

The three Spartans blasted off, "going fast" was an understatement. Marines were in confusion when blurs flew by them and a wind followed soon after. Being able to run bursts of 55 KPH is pushing their max speed, but for John and Daniel today that wasn't fast enough. It almost seemed like a race, a foot race against the two rivals. They were bitter opposites of sorts and yet all the same. Daniel, like John, was fearless and brave, ready to step into a mission or save the day if need. Although John, like the others, were trained to not show emotion at any time, Daniel loved to try to get under the other Spartans skins at times as a joke of sorts.

As the seventh lap ended and the eight began, memories started flocking to Daniel's mind as though it were bees to pollen. Thoughts of the first day back plagued his mind, a day his unfortunate talent was present.

-

_**1000 Hours, May 01, 2525 (Military Calendar) /**_

_**Epsilon Eridani System, Reach UNSC Military Complex,**_

_**planet Reach**_

"_This is going to be a simple spar." The CPO barked, "Marine Coats will fight against … Trainee 045." _

_Daniel was eager to get in the ring, he had been on bed rest for almost a week. Just because he had been one of the ones who almost didn't make it. He shook his hair, which was starting to grow back, and readied himself. _

"_Begin." Mendez practically yelled._

_The marine smiled and closed the distance between himself and the Spartan. He figured this would be the day he got his promotion for kicking this kids ass. Coats threw the first punch and unfortunately his last. _

_Daniel, who was wandering why the marine was running so slow, decided to wait for him to throw the first punch, which he did. Daniel used his arm to block and push the punch away. Inherently, Daniel did not hear the cracking of the bones, but everyone else did. Following up with a quick two punches to the stomach, causing the marine to stumble backwards. Blood forming quickly in his mouth, Daniel decided to finish it with a high kick to the chest, this time he did hear the cracks._

_Medics had immediately rushed over to the marine. His ribcage was completely shattered along with his right arm, he was as good as dead in a few minutes. Daniel, to say the least, had gained some new enemies. But how was he supposed to know that his punches and single kick could kill a full grown man, if he had known he was this strong he would have held back. _

"_Spartans, go train alone. No more marine contact." Mendez said solemnly. _

"_Sir. Yes sir."_

-

Back in the present the final stretch of the last lap had begun. John and Daniel had been neck and neck for most of the race, while Ruchi was only just a fair bit behind. The finish line, proudly marked by Daniel's tree, was sitting their almost tauntingly, waiting for the competitors to finish. Only a good fifty or so meters left, Daniel decided to push as hard as he could, one last time.

It was over, the race was complete. John and Ruchi were standing next to the tree and Daniel was laying face flat on the ground, he had tripped.

"How about we eat and then continue."

-

**0930 Hours, September 11, 2525 (Military Calendar) /**

**Epsilon Eridani System, Reach UNSC Military Complex,**

**planet Reach**

"Start the drill."

Mendez's voice echoed throughout the cavern as the men wearing the primitive Mark I power armor readied themselves. Around the concrete bunker were six men in these suits, another three stood at the top surrounding the flag.

Daniel and John were blazing across the ceiling, they balanced themselves on the girders. "There." Daniel pointed to three different spots and John acknowledged him. "Cameras are unplugged, start Kelly." said John.

Daniel watched as Kelly blasted along side the shadows, guns blasted to life as bullets flew through the air towards her, but none connected. Daniel decided now would be best to do his part of the drill. He free-rappelled down from the girders and gantries overhead, landing behind one of the perimeter guards, quiet as a cat. Daniel punched the guard's armor twice, denting the heavy plates, then dropped low and swept the target's legs out from under him. The guard sprawled on the ground. Attaching his rappelling line to the trainer, he burst off into the darkness waiting to help, if needed.

John and Ruchi descended to the center, they were unnoticed. John immediately landed, braced, and kicked one guard, eight meters away. Ruchi, on the other hand, flipped end over end, evading the stun rounds that filled the air. Throwing herself at the farthest guard and bringing him into the shadows. Then man's gun fired once and than silence.

Daniel could see, and hear for that matter, that John twisted one of the arms in the exoskeleton suit, that would most likely hurt. Stopping in front of the electrical box he looked at if for a moment, counted to three and undid all the plugs in a fell swoop of his hand. The lights went out and the Spartans went in.

"Backups. Hit the backup lights now!" Mendez yelled into the microphone which in-turn blasted through the air thanks to the speakers. Amber lights flickered to life to show no Spartans, but all the guards were laying immobile in some way.

After a few minutes of silence Mendez's voice echoed once more, "Topside. On the double! Get to your barracks and prep for evac, be ready to muster at 0400."

"Sir, yes sir." All the Spartans stepped out of the shadows to salute.

-

Well that concludes chapter four. I was going to continue writing up to the part where they are debriefed but I figured that will make for a good start to the next chapter.

So reviews, comments, flames, questions, anything and everything from anyone, send em in. They are great motivational helpers and makes me get chapters out quicker and hopefully better.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to take a second and say thank you for all the reviews. If I didn't respond to you then I apologize, I forgot who I already responded to so I didn't want to send double responses. So once again, thank you!

-side note- There has been changes made to chapter three. I, after being told by a reviewer, changed certain things with Déjà. I didn't realize she was a "dumb" AI but now I have a whole new subplot to play with! =]

-another side note- This chapter will feel like a true copy from Fall of Reach. A lot more so then the previous chapters. We are dealing with the meetings and that means important information is being passed on. I will try to keep it as entertaining as possible though. So once again, sorry for what feels like a copy paste. =[ It had to be done.

**0545 Hours, September 12, 2525 (Military Calendar) / **

**UNSC Destroyer **_**Pioneer **_**, en route to**

**Eridanus System.**

Déjà closed her eyes and let the visuals explode into her mind. The augmentation had gone wonderfully well for Daniel, regardless of the fact that it took him a full week to recover and be able to move again_ properly_. Properly is a loose term. Déjà stopped the video and opened her eyes as Dr. Halsey prodded into the room. "Doctor, I would like a word" Déjà announced.

Dr. Halsey spun on her heel and turned to face the computerized artificial intelligence. "Out with it?" Halsey responded with her arms crossing.

"Project MJOLNIR, when do you think that will be ready?"

The question had caught the good doctor by surprise. Ideas and thoughts rushed into her head as she tried to formulate some way of talking. How did Déjà know about her project? Why did she care? "For a dumb AI, you are pretty nosy." Halsey smirked.

"Not that nosy mind you. You left the files up on your data pad and I assume you remember the last time we talked. If I could be transferred into a smart AI then Daniel could use me in his suit."

A sour chuckle escaped the doctor's lips as the AI cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Halsey was not sure why Déjà had become so interested in Daniel but it sure was interesting… for lack of a better word. But on the other side she had her own favorite so maybe it wasn't so crazy for an AI to take a liking to a certain trainee.

"The suits won't be ready for… god knows when. And changing a dumb AI to a smart AI, well I am not even sure that is possible. I will look up the logistics behind the whole concept and I will go from there." Halsey gave a wry smile.

"Logistics have already been researched, sending to your datapad now."

That little devil, Halsey thought. The fact that the AI would go this far, it was truly unheard of. Especially a dumb AI, perhaps she had evolved in some way? No. She is artificial intelligence and has a core processor which would stop her from growing more and more. Smiling, "I will look them over after I speak to my Spartans, understood?"

Déjà nodded and started to reread files of the MJOLNIR, hoping to get more understanding to the idea.

Halsey walked out of the room and shook her head, sometimes that little AI could be a bit much to handle. But that was the least of her worries now. As she strode the big hallway, taking a sharp left then a right, she wondered how her Spartans would react to knowing they have a mission. Halsey bit her lip as she waited for Mendez.

-

The Spartans made a crisp salute as Dr. Halsey and Mendez entered the room. "At ease." Mendez said. He looked nervous… that can't be a good sign.

Daniel looked around, he didn't really mind being out in space. There was no control though, that made him uneasy. He put his life in the hands of pilots and regular marines, it was unnerving.

Dr. Halsey walked up to the podium, tapping the mic once she began her talk. "Good morning,Spartans. I have good news for you. The word has come down. Command has decided to test your unique abilities. You have a new mission: an insurgent base in the Eridanus System."

A star map came to life on the wall, thousands of stars blurred away as twelve planets and an orange sun came to view. "In 2513, an armed insurrection in this system was suppressed by the UNSC force—Operation: TREBUCHET."

The map changed into a tactical intersystem map. Hundreds of smaller ships started engaging destroyers and carriers, they were represented with tiny icons. Pinpoints of fire appeared against the dark.

"The insurrection was put down," Dr. Halsey continued. "However, elements of the rebel forces escaped and regrouped in the local asteroid belt."

The map tilted and moved into the circle of debris around the star.

"Billions of rocks," Dr. Halsey said, "where they hid from our forces . . . and continue to hide to this day. For some time ONI believed that the rebels were disorganized, and were lacking in leadership. That appears to have changed.

"We believe that one of these asteroids has been hollowed out, and that a formidable base has been constructed within. UNSC explorations into the belt have met either with no contact or with an ambush by superior forces."

She paused, pushed up her glasses, and added, "The Office of Naval Intelligence has also confirmed that FLEETCOM has discovered a security breach within their organization—a rebel sympathizer leaking information to these forces."

Daniel twitched slightly. A leak was unreal. He had heard Déjà talk about them before in her lessons but he thought that could only happen in the old days. It seems people never change.

A flat picture flashed over the star map: a middle-aged man with thinning hair, a neatly trimmed beard,and watery gray eyes.

"This is their leader," Dr. Halsey said. "Colonel Robert Watts. The original photo was taken after Operation: TREBUCHET and has been computer aged.

"Your mission is to infiltrate the rebel base, capture Watts, and return him—alive and unharmed—to UNSC-controlled space. This will deprive the rebels of their new leadership. And it will provide ONI a chance to interrogate Watts and root out traitors within FLEETCOM."

Dr. Halsey stepped aside. "Chief Mendez?"

Clearing his throat, Mendez squeezed his hands together and began. "This operation will be different from your previous missions. You will be engaging the enemy using live rounds and lethal force. They will be returning the favor. If there is any doubt, any confusion—and make no mistake: in combat, there will be confusion—take_no _chances. Kill first, ask questions later.

"Support on this mission will be limited to the resources and firepower of this destroyer," Mendez continued. "This is to minimize the chance of a leak in the command structure."

Mendez walked to the star map. The face of Colonel Watts snapped off and blueprints for a Parabolaclass freighter appeared.

"Although we don't know the location of the rebel base, we believe they receive periodic shipments from Eridanus Two. The independent freighter _Laden _is due to leave space dock in six hours for a routine recertification of her engines. She is being loaded with enough food and water to supply a small city. Additionally, her captain has been identified as a rebel officer thought to have been killed during

Operation: TREBUCHET.

"You will slip aboard this freighter and hopefully hitch a ride to the rebel base. Once there, infiltrate the installation, grab Watts, and get off of that rock any way you can."

Chief Mendez gazed at them all. "Questions?"

Daniel and John both stood at the same time to ask a question, Daniel let out a small growl as he sat back down. "Sir." John said, "What are our extraction points?" Daniel shook his head, he even stole his question.

"You have two options: a panic button that will relay a distress signal to a preestablished listening ship. Also, the_ Pioneer _will stay on-station . . . briefly. Our window here is thirteen hours." He tapped the star map on the edge of the asteroid belt and it glowed with a blue Nav marker. "I'll leave the extraction choice up to you. But let me point out that this asteroid belt has a circumference of more than a billion kilometers . . . making it impossible to canvass with ONI surveillance craft. If things get hot, you will be on your own.

"Any other questions?"

The Spartans sat, silent and immobile.

"No? Well, listen up, Recruits," Mendez added. "This time I've told you all the twists that I know of. Be prepared for anything." His gaze fixed on John. "Squad Leader, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Petty Officer Third Class."

"Sir!" John snapped to attention.

Daniel felt like had been hit with a ton of bricks, another promotion while all the other Spartans sat at 'trainee', unbelievable.

"Assemble your team and equipment. Be ready to muster at 0300. We'll drop you off at the Eridanus Two docks. You're on your own from there."

"Yes, sir!" John said.

Mendez saluted. He and Dr. Halsey then left the room.

John turned to face his teammates. The other Spartans stood at attention. Thirty-three—too many for this operation. He needed a small team: five or six maximum.

"Sam, Kelly, Linda, and Fred, meet me in the weapons locker in ten minutes."

The other Spartans sighed and their gazed dropped to the deck. "The rest of you fall out. You'll have the more difficult part of this mission: You'll have to wait here."

Daniel was mad, to put it simply enough. "Well I don't want to go on a mission anyway!" Daniel yelled in a cheeky voice towards the small infiltration team. John turned for a second and smiled at him, oh that jackass.

-

**1200 Hours, September 14****, 2525 (Military Calendar) / **

**UNSC Destroyer **_**Pioneer **_**, currently docked in**

**Eridanus System.**

Left. Block. Side sweep. Block again.

The spar was going well, Daniel and Ruchi had decided that while John and his team was out on a mission, they would train nonstop until they got back. So far they were succeeding in their plan, but forty eight hours of straight training is quite tiresome, even for a Spartan.

But that was the general idea. Stamina training made them use as much energy as the could, Déjà had come up with it a couple years ago for Daniel. The idea at first seemed unnecessary, but what if there was a mission that would require constant attention? This way he wouldn't tire as easy/

"Well well well. Look who it is guys."

Three marines walked into the gym, all cleanly shaved, sporting only basic camouflaged pants. Daniel and Ruchi spun around to see who had just entered and to be frank, they didn't know who they were.

"Oi. You fucking freak." The man with a scar across his eye said, "Get over here so I can kick your ass."

Daniel, for one, was confused. A fellow marine was wanting to fight, but for what reason? He didn't want to hurt the marine but if it turned into a threat there was no avoiding it. "I don't know why you want to fight but I must oblige this time."

„"You don't have a choice, freak!" This time the man with eyes as black as onyx was talking. "C'mon guys! This is for Coats!"

The three marines strolled up to Daniel, reminding him the time he had accidentally killed the marine not knowing his own strength. He would not repeat that mistake.

However it seemed Ruchi had other plans, she had melted into the background and waited for the third marine to walk past her. Grabbing him by his legs, she could have easily given him a concussion from the force of the pull, his head smashing against the gym's floor. Daniel took the distraction and hit the other two marine's square in the face, knocking them out cold.

Daniel was sad however, this was almost like a leak. Having to fight his own team? He hoped none of the other Spartans would ever act this way. He hoped no one in the UNSC would ever act this way.

**0600 Hours, November 2, 2525 (Military Calendar) / **

**Epsilon Eridani System, Reach UNSC**

**Military Complex, planet Reach**

Daniel sat in the fourth row right behind John. They were talking about his mission when they were told to muster into dress uniform. Daniel had a bad feeling about whatever was about to happen.

Ruchi, who sat next to Daniel, was almost asleep. They had just finished another week of intensive training and today was going to be their rest day, it was just unlucky timing.

Daniel recalled this place in his memories. This was the room that his life had changed, this briefing chamber was the place he was told he would be a soldier. Daniel had mixed feelings about the room, it wasn't a bad room or a good room. The chairs could have been a bit more comfortable but that was beside the point.

Chief Mendez entered the room and marched to the center platform, effectively breaking Daniel's train of thought. He wore his black dress uniform as well. His chest was covered with Silver and Bronze Stars, three Purple Hearts, the Red Legion of Honor award, and a rainbow of campaign ribbons. It looked like he had just shaved his head as well, Daniel touched his own hair, beyond what was regulation. He smiled.

The Spartans rose and stood at attention.

Dr. Halsey entered. She looked around and spotted John instantly and then Daniel. She stared at him for some time, not even realizing what she was doing. Thoughts of arguments came into her mind thanks to Daniel, the arguments were with Déjà however. I want to be a smart AI, Daniel, blah! , she thought to herself. This new problem was to much to think about without being harassed by an AI.

"Admiral on deck," Mendez announced.

They all snapped straighter.

A man ten years Dr. Halsey's senior strode to the stage. His short silver hair looked like a steel helmet. His gait had a strange lope to it—what crewmen called "space walk"—from spending too much time in microgravity. He wore a simple, unadorned black dress UNSC uniform. No medals or campaign ribbons. The insignia on the forearm of his jacket, however, was unmistakable: the single gold star of a Rear Admiral.

.

"At ease, Spartans," he said. "I'm Admiral Stanforth."

The Spartans took their seats in unison.

Dust swirled onstage and collected into a robed figure. Its face was obscured within the shadows of its hood. Daniel, at the sight of another AI, instantly thought about Déjà. He was grateful at how hard she pushed him at times and helped him at others. She worked around his unfortunate problem and everything seemed to work out for the better. Or so he hoped. His mind started to wander off again but he brought his attention back, only through his training was he actually able to pay attention and listen to speeches, unlike his earlier years.

"This is Beowulf," Admiral Stanforth said as he gestured to the ghostly creature. Stanforth's voice was calm, but distaste was evident on his face. "He is our AI attaché with the Office of Naval Intelligence."

He turned away from the AI. "We have several important issues to cover this morning, so let's get started."

The lights flickered and then dimmed, an amber sun appeared in the center of the room with three planets in close orbit.

"This is Harvest," he said. "Population of approximately three million. Although on the periphery of UNSC-controlled space, this world is one of our more productive and peaceful colonies."

The holographic view zoomed into the surface, showing off the world and its nature. The forests, the grasslands and the lakes.

"As of military calendar February 3, at 1423 hours, the Harvest orbital platform made long range radar contact with this object."

A blurry outline appeared over the stage. "Spectroscopic analysis proved inconclusive," Admiral Stanforth said. "The object is constructed of material unknown to us."

A molecular absorption graph appeared on a side screen, spikes and jagged lines indicating the relative proportions of elements.

Beowulf raised a cloaked arm and the image darkened. The words CLASSIFIED—EYES ONLY appeared over the blackened data.

Daniel frowned at this. He wanted to see it, although he had never been good at science or math it still interested him.

"Contact with Harvest," he continued, "was lost shortly thereafter. The Colonial Military Administration sent the scout ship _Argo _to investigate. That ship arrived in-system on April twentieth, but other than a brief transmission to confirm their exit Slipstream position, no further reports were made.

"In response, Fleet Command assembled a battle group to investigate. The group consisted of the destroyer _Heracles _, commanded by Captain Veredi, as well as the frigates _Arabia _and _Vostok _. They entered the Harvest System on October seventh and discovered the following."

The holograph changed once more, the once lush grasslands were now desert, the ground looked like glass. Heat wavered from the surface and there were patches of isolated regions glowing red.

"This is what was left of the colony." The Admiral paused for a moment to stare at the image, and then continued. "We assume that all inhabitants are lost."

Three million lives lost. Daniel blinked once, then twice and replayed what the Admiral had just said. Could it be possible for that many people to die? Surely but how did it happen? His mind raced with questions and he looked to Ruchi to see if she had some clarification but she was as lost as him.

"And this is what the _Heracles _battlegroup found in orbit," Admiral Stanforth told them.

The blurry outline that was still visible, hanging in the air, sharpened into crisp focus. It looked smooth and organic, and the hull possessed an odd, opalescent sheen—it looked more like the carapace of an exotic insect than the metal hull of a spacecraft. Recessed into the aft section were pods that pulsed with a purple-white glow. The prow of the craft was swollen like the head of a whale.

"It looks like a dildo." one of the higher up marines stated. Although he did whisper it and the Admiral could not hear, the marine must not have been aware that all thirty three Spartans heard him. Daniel shook the the marine's words out of his mind and continued to listen on.

"The unidentified vessel," the Admiral said, "launched an immediate attack against our forces."

Blue flashes strobed from the ship. Red motes of light then appeared along its hull. Bolts of energy coalesced into a fiery smear against the blackness of space. The deadly flashes of light impacted on the _Arabia _, splashed across its hull. Its meter of armor plating instantly boiled away, and a plume of ignited atmosphere burst from the breach in the ship's hull.

"Those were pulse lasers," Admiral Stanforth explained, "and—if this record is to be believed—some kind of self-guided, superheated plasma weapon."

The_ Heracles _and_ Vostok _launched salvos of missiles toward the craft. The enemy's lasers shot half before they reached their target. The balance of the missiles impacted, detonated into blossoms of fire . . . that quickly faded. The strange ship shimmered with a semitransparent silver coating, which

then vanished.

"They also seem to have some reflective energy shield." Admiral Stanforth took a deep breath and his features hardened into a mask of grim resolve. "The_ Vostok _and_ Arabia _were lost with all hands. The _Heracles _jumped out of the system, but due to the damage she sustained, it took several weeks for Captain Veredi to make it back to Reach.

"These weapons and defensive systems are currently beyond our technology. Therefore . . . this craft is of nonhuman origin." He paused, then added, "The product of a race with technology far in advance of our own."

A murmur buzzed through the chamber.

"We have, of course, developed a number of first contact scenarios," the Admiral continued, "and Captain Veredi followed our established protocols. We had hoped that contact with a new race would be peaceful. Obviously this was not the case—the alien vessel did not open fire until our task force attempted to initiate communications."

He paused, considering his words. "Fragments of the enemy's transmissions were intercepted," he continued. "A few words have been translated. We believe they call themselves 'The Covenant.' However, before opening fire, the alien ship broadcast the following message in the clear."

He gestured at Beowulf, who nodded. A moment later, a voice thundered from the amphitheater's jumped as John stiffened in his seat when he heard it; the voice from the speakers sounded odd, artificial—strangely calm and formal, but laden with rage and menace.

"_Your destruction is the will of the Gods . . . and we are their instrument."_

Daniel stood up once more only to see that John had done the same.

"Yes, Spartan?" Stanforth said.

"Sir, is this a translation?"

"No," the Admiral replied. "They broadcast this to us in our language. We believe they used some kind of translation system to prepare the message . . . but it means they've been studying us for some time."

John took his seat and Daniel eyed him up as he sat back down. It was like he was stealing his questions, but none of that mattered now. This new enemy, this new problem, it was exciting and frightening all the same. Would the Spartans be strong enough to face this new threat?

"As of November 1, the UNSC has been ordered to full alert," Stanforth said. "Vice Admiral Preston Cole is mobilizing the largest fleet action in human history to retake the Harvest System and confront this new threat. Their transmission made one thing perfectly clear: they're looking for a fight."

"Because of this UNSC-wide mobilization," Admiral Stanforth continued, "your training schedule will be accelerated to its final phase: Project MJOLNIR."

He stepped away from the podium and clasped his hands behind his back. "To that end, I'm afraid I have another unpleasant announcement." He turned to the Chief. "Chief Petty Officer Mendez will be departing us to train the next group of Spartans. Chief?"

Daniel frowned, he had always enjoyed the chief. There had been many times that would have been better avoided, but in a way Daniel felt the chief push him harder then the others. But it could have just been his imagination, one could never be to sure.

The Chief stepped to the podium and clasped its edges.

"Recruits," he said, "soon your training will be complete, and you will graduate to the rank of Petty Officer Second Class in the UNSC. One of the first things you will learn is that change is part of a soldier's life. You will make and lose friends. You will move. This is part of the job."

He looked to his audience. His dark eyes rested on each one of them. He nodded, seemingly satisfied with what he saw. "The Spartans are the finest group of soldiers I have ever encountered," he said. "It has been a privilege

to train you. Never forget what I've tried to teach you—duty, honor, and sacrifice for the greater good of humanity are the qualities that make you the best."

He was silent a moment, searching for more words. But finding none, he stood at attention and saluted.

"Attention," John barked. The Spartans rose as one and saluted the Chief.

"Dismissed, Spartans," Chief Mendez said. "And good luck." He finished his salute.

The Spartans snapped down their arms. They hesitated, and then reluctantly filed out of the amphitheater.

000000000000000000

END TRANSMISSION

000000000000000000

Now that you are fuming with anger at me let me just explain some things ok?

The reason why I felt this part of the story was so important was because they meet the admiral and they see the covenant for the first time.

I had written this chapter so that Daniel would be left behind and was late for the meeting but it turned out to be, well to put it frankly, shit.

So I hope this version was the better choice and I will make it up to you guys next chapter. Once again thanks for reviews and I can't wait for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**170****0 Hours, November 27, 2525 (Military Calendar) / UNSC frigate **_**Commonwealth **_**en route to the**

**UNSC Damascus Materials Testing Facility, planet Chi Ceti 4**

"So you used a rocket launcher to blow up their robot?"

"It was simple see…"

_**0600 Hours, November 22**__**, 2525 (Military Calendar) / UNSC City of Chord, planet Coral  
**_

"_You're Spartans, aren't you!" _

"_Correctly deduced sir, now here is my rocket! Say goodbye to your robot army!" _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"_

"Daniel, what the hell are you talking about."

Daniel huffed as he turned around to see Ruchi staring at him. This was the second time she had interrupted _his_ story and he was slightly annoyed she kept telling the truth. Daniel, for whatever reason, had wanted to exaggerate the story beyond reality, at one point there was Godzilla in it.

Ruchi shook her head in shame as she began to retell the events on their mission with John.

"_We will enter the plaza at these two locations." _

_John pointed at the map, showing two different marked spots. He traced his finger throughout the small city and then stopped on a building._

"_This is where we will rendezvous if anything goes array." _

_Once again his finger started moving, following roads and pathways until he reached another building._

_  
"And this is the final location, our pickup and their base." _

_His index and middle finger spread to show both locations._

"_Sir, there is three of us. How will we split up?" _

_John pondered for a moment, looking at Ruchi and then to Daniel who seemed to be oblivious for whatever reason. John had started to take a liking to Daniel, they worked flawlessly together, but his attitude at times could be worked on._

"_I will take Daniel, hopefully our 'lucks' will balance each others out." _

_Ruchi smirked and , who had just been snapped out of his current day dream looked at John and nodded as well as though he had been listening the entire time, which in turn made John let out a small sigh. _

_Daniel and John stood at the same time, John just had to say something. "You should cut your hair. It is beyond regulation, that's why you sleep with your helmet on."_

_Did he really need to say that, Daniel wondered to himself. Pulling off his helmet his hair was that of a civilians. John wondered how he got away with it, even Ruchi was taken back. While not as long as he would like, his hair was almost down to regulation for a female marine's hair cut. His hair was an inch above the colar. _

"_Put your helmet back on. We have a mission to take care of."_

_Daniel complied and smiled, "Do you remember what the mission is?"_

"_To find and execute Hilford Janos. He might be heavily guarded or not guarded at all. Intel was not clear on that."_

_Daniel watched Ruchi nod and begin to run towards her destination, this would be a simple mission. He and John began to walk towards their destionat-_

"Why are you telling them everything? I will skip to the fighting scene for you."

_After walking around for what seemed like a good hour or so they had arrived at their location. Daniel was the first to notice that there were no guards at the door. "A trap?" John had suggested._

_They had agreed that John would go in first then Daniel then Ruchi, to look nonconspicuous. Everything was going to plan, the dust picked up as they stared at the building. John walked straight in._

_Daniel felt his heart beat, one after the other. He counted to thirty and then went in. He walked in to see John being security checked before being let in. This place was ridiculous, metal detectors, gel layers, scanners, the whole shebang. _

"_May I see your ID." the first guard asked._

_Daniel checked his pockets before realizing he didn't have an ID, "Don't have one."_

"_Then why the bloody hell did you come in here?"_

"_I am Spartan Daniel 047 on a mission to eliminate a threat to this planet. We believe he is hiding at the top of this building so if you could just kindly let me pass…"_

_The alarms went off, hundreds no MILLIONS of soldiers as strong as Spartans rushed into the room. They all held rocket launchers and sent them flying, Daniel dodged them all._

"Ahem!"

Ruchi stared at Daniel who was using his arms and hands to explain the story. Realizing he was caught in his lie he went back to telling the truth.

_All three Spartans had made it past security, they were sloppy and lousy. The Spartans walked to the elevator and rode it to the top. That's where they found him and they won the mission._

"So your mad I didn't let you over exaggerate your story?" Ruchi questioned.

"Yes!" Daniel almost yelled.

"But we preformed flawlessly, isn't that enough?"

"No!"

Ruchi rolled her eyes, she knew he was just acting childish in order to provoke her. Something like teasing but in a more sarcastic manner.

"_Spartan-117,"_Dr. Halsey's voice blared over the loudspeaker._"Report to the bridge immediately."_

John snapped to attention and keyed the intercom. "Yes, ma'am!" He turned to Sam. "Get everyone ready, in case we're needed. On the double."

"Affirmative," Sam said. "You heard the Petty Officer. Dog those cards. Get into uniform, soldier!"

The Spartans scrambled about, in a professional way mind you. Cleaning up the 'mess' they had made and got into their uniforms. It was done in less then two minutes.

The Captain's voice came onto the intercom, a hint of aggravation was laced with his words, "General quarters: all hands to battle stations. Seal bulkheads. I repeat: all hands, battle stations. This is not a drill. Reactors to ninety percent. Come about to course one two five."

The Spartans stood still, waiting for their orders.

John's voice boomed over the intercom, "Sam, muster the squad in Bay Alpha. I want that Pelican loaded and ready for drop in fifteen minutes."

"We'll have it done in ten,"Sam replied."Faster if those Longsword interceptor pilots get out of our way."

-

**1845 Hours, November 27, 2525 (Military Calendar) / UNSC Damascus Materials Testing Facility,**

**planet Chi Ceti 4**

The Spartans held true to their word. They had prepped the Pelican within ten minutes. Although it would have been quicker had it not been for the intersteller battle happening and the constant shaking. They were now groundside and confined to a very tight fit elevator. How they all fit was unknown but they did.

The elevator doors slid open painfully slow. The Spartans and Halsey entered what seemed to be a well-lit hangar. At the other end there was an obstacle course set up with walls, trenches, dummy targets, and barbed wire. Daniel smiled as it looked easy compared to the one they had to run as kids.

Daniel watched as at least a dozen AIs walzted about in the center of the room. They seemed to be going over something with the three human technicians. They, the AIs, all had different forms; a mermaid, a samurai warrior and one that seemed to resemble a dinosaur rather then a human.

Dr. Halsey cleared her throat. The technicians turned—the AIs vanished.

Daniel's focus shifted as he took notice of the Plexiglas mannequins that were set up in rows. On each was a suit of armor.

The armor had many layers; the outer layer reflected the overhead lights with a faint green-gold iridesence. It covered the groin, outer thighs, knees, shins, chest, shoulders, and forearms. There was also a helmet and integrated power pack, much smaller then the standard "battery sacks." Underneath were intermeshed layers of matte-black metal.

"Project MJOLNIR," Dr. Halsey said. She snapped her fingers and an exploded holographic schematic of the armor appeared next to her.

"The armor's shell is a multilayer alloy of remarkable strength. We recently added a refractive coating to disperse incoming energy weapon attacks—to counter our new enemies." She pointed inside the schematic. "Each battlesuit also has a gel-filled layer to regulate temperature; this layer can reactively change in density. Against the skin of the operator, there is a moisture-absorbing cloth suit, and

biomonitors that constantly adjust the suit's temperature and fit. There's also an onboard computer that interfaces with your standard-issue neural implant."

She gestured and the schematic collapsed so that it only displayed the outer layers. As the image changed, Daniel watched intensly. His interest with this armor could be defined of 'through the roof'. Ruchi had started talking in a whisper, "Veinlike microcapillaries, a dense sandwich of optical crystal, a circulating pump, a miniature fusion cell in the backpack. Interesting."

"Most importantly," Dr. Halsey said, "the armor's inner structure is composed of a new reactive metal liquid crystal. It is amorphous, yet fractally scales and amplifies force. In simplified terms, the armor doubles the wearer's strength, and enhances the reaction speed of a normal human by a factor of five."

She waved her hand through the hologram. "There is one problem, however. This system is so reactive that our previous tests with unaugmented volunteers ended in—" She searched for right word. "—failure." She nodded to one of the technicians.

A flat video appeared in the air. It showed a Marine officer, a Lieutenant, being fitted with the MJOLNIR armor. "Power is on,"

someone said from offscreen. "Move your right arm, please."

The soldier's arm blurred forward with incredible speed. The Marine's stoic expression collapsed into shock, surprise, and pain as his arm shattered. He convulsed—shuddered and screamed. The breaking of his bones were sickening. The man's own agony-induced spasms were killing him.

Halsey waved the video away. "Normal humans don't have the reaction time or strength required to drive this system," she explained. "You do. Your enhanced musculature and the metal and ceramic layers that have been bonded to your skeleton_should _be enough to allow you to harness the armor's power. There has been . . . insufficient computer modeling, however. There will be some risk. You'll have to move very slowly and deliberately until you get a feel for the armor and how it works. It cannot be powered down, nor can the response be scaled back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the Spartans answered.

"Questions?"

Daniel raised his hand only to see John had raised his hand as well. "When do we get to try them, Doctor?"

John had beaten him again.

"Right now," she said. "Volunteers?"

Every Spartan raised a hand. Daniel even got on his tip toes.

Dr. Halsey allowed herself a tiny smile. She surveyed them, and finally, she turned to John.

"You've always been lucky, John," she said. "Let's go."

He stepped forward. The technicians fitted him as the others watched and the pieces of the MJOLNIR system were assembled around his body. It was like a giant three-dimensional puzzle.

"Please breathe normally," Dr. Halsey told him, "but otherwise remain absolutely still."

John held himself as motionless as he could. The armor shifted and melded to the contours of his form. It was like a second skin . . . and much lighter than he had thought it would be. It heated, then cooled—

then matched the temperature of his body. If he closed his eyes, he wouldn't have known he was encased.

They set the helmet over his head.

Daniel watched intently, staring in awe and jealousy. Of course the _lucky _Spartan got to go first.

"Everyone move back," Halsey ordered.

The Spartans—from their expressions, they were concerned for him, but still intensely curious—cleared a ring with a radius of three meters around him.

"Listen carefully to me, John," Dr. Halsey said. "I just want you to think, and only think, about moving your arm up to chest level. Stay relaxed."

He willed his arm to move, and his hand and forearm sprang forward to chest level. The slightest motion translated his thought to motion at lightning speed. It had been so fast—if he hadn't been attached to his

arm, he might have missed that it had happened at all.

The Spartans gasped.

Sam applauded. Even lightning-fast Kelly seemed impressed.

Dr. Halsey slowly coached John through the basics of walking and gradually built up the speed and complexity of his motions. After fifteen minutes he could walk, run, and jump almost without thinking

of the difference between suit motion and normal motion.

"Petty Officer, run through the obstacle course," Dr. Halsey said. "We will proceed to fit the other Spartans. We don't have a great deal of time left."

John snapped a salute without thinking. His hand bounced off his helmet and a dull ache throbbed in his hand. His wrist would be bruised. If his bones hadn't been reinforced, he knew they would have been pulverized.

Dr. Halsey had started to help the others get into suits and Ruchi was up. Her suit, just like John's, fitted her perfectly. Molding on to her so it was a second skin. The process went over and over until finally it was Daniel's turn. He wasn't sure why he was chosen to go last but be that as it may, he was more then ready.

The technicians started working on his suit, piece by piece it came together. The helmet was the last thing he had to put on. He hadn't thought about what would happen when the technicians removed his regular helmet, when they did Dr. Halsey immediately started eying his hair up. He was grateful when the technicians put on the new helmet, he saw the HUD come online. It had displays and all sorts of fancy things his old helmet never had.

"You do know you could get in trouble for having hair like that, right?" Dr. Halsey inquired.

"Yes Ma'am."

"We will deal with one problem at a time, first lets get through this suits training. Slowly move your arm up..."

Daniel who was trying to think, got distracted, he felt dust reach up into his inner nostrils and his eyes widened in fear. If he sneezed that might as well be the end of him. He quickly acted and ignored it for as long as he could.

Walking slowly, now running. The dust still trapped and tears welled into his eyes, he had to sneeze, and so he did. But before sneezing he went up to the wall, punched it twice and held on for dear life.

"Achoo!"

His body shook violently but then slowly stopped the convulsions, his quick thinking saved his life, that was the Spartan way. Unfortunetly he hadn't realized what he had punched, two perfectly usuable computers lay shattered inbetween his arms.

"I'm so sorry." He almost fumbled with his words as the technicians and Dr. Halsey stared at him. Halsey pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

-

Thirty minutes passed. What was awkward at first was now becoming useful, with just a thought Daniel could open up a private com channel with any one of the Spartans. His radar was constantly going, yellow blips all over it. When he had picked up a MA5B the ammo appeared on his HUD, this was very effective.

Over the hangar's speakers, the Spartans heard Dr. Halsey's voice: "Spartans, so far so good. If anyone is experiencing difficulties with the suit or its controls, please report in."

"I think I'm in love," Sam replied. "Oh—sorry, ma'am. I didn't think that was an open channel."

"Flawless amplification of speed and power," Kelly said. "It's like I've been training in this suit for years."

"Do we get to keep them?" John asked.

"You're the only ones who can use them, Petty Officer. Who else could we give them to? We—" A technician handed her a headset. "One moment, please. Report, Captain."

Captain Wallace's voice broke over the COM channels._"We have contact with the Covenant ship,ma'am. Extreme range. Their Slipspace engines must still be damaged. They are moving toward us via normal space."_

"Your repair status?" she asked.

"Long-range communications inoperable. Slipstream generators offline. MAC system destroyed. We have two fusion missiles and twenty Archer missile pods intact. Armor plating is at twenty percent."

There was a long hiss of static. "If you need more time . . . I can try and draw them away."

"No, Captain," she replied, and carefully scrutinized John and the other armored Spartans. "We're going to have to fight them . . . and this time we have to win."


	7. Chapter 7

**2037 Hours, November 27, 2525 (Military Calendar) /**

**In orbit over Chi Ceti 4**

Daniel fidgeted in his seat when the Pelican shook as it passed through the atmosphere. He looked around at the other Spartans, standing or sitting, still waiting for their orders. He too like them was ready, that's when over the com noise rushed in.

"What kind of missiles is this bird carrying?" It was John, he was supposed to be flying this bird.

"Wait one, sir,"Sam replied. His voice returned a moment later."We have two rocket pods with sixteen HE Anvil-IIs each."

"I want you to assemble a team and go EVA. Remove those warheads from the wing pods."

"I'm on it,"Sam said.

"May I ask what you have in mind, Squad Leader?"

This time it was Dr. Halsey, he could hear her through the com channel that John left open. It felt as though he was eavesdropping on an important conversation that he wasn't supposed to hear.

"Requesting permission to attack the Covenant ship, ma'am."

"Most certainly not," she said. "If a warship like the _Commonwealth _couldn't destroy it, a Pelican is certainly no match for them."`

"Not the Pelican, no," John agreed. "But I believe we Spartans are. If we get _inside _the enemy ship, we can destroy her."

"How will you get on board?"

"We go EVA and use thruster packs to intercept the Covenant ship as it passes en route to the _Commonwealth _."

"One slight error in your trajectory, and you could miss by kilometers," Dr. Halsey remarked.

A pause. It was deafening in a way. The two had been back and forth like son and mother.

"I don't miss, ma'am," John said.

"They have reflective shields."

"True," John replied. "But the ship is damaged. They may have had to lower or reduce shielding in order to conserve power—and if we have to, we can use one of our own warheads to punch a small hole in the

barrier." He paused, then added, "There's also a large hole in their hull. Their shield may not cover that space entirely."

Dr. Halsey whispered, "It's a tremendous risk."

"Agreed." Daniel said to no one in particular as he was handed a warhead.

"With respect, ma'am, it's a bigger risk to sit here and do nothing. After they finish with the _Commonwealth _. . . they'll come for us and we'll have to fight them anyway. Better to strike first."

Finally she sighed in resignation. "Very well. Go. And blow the hell out of them."

John climbed into the aft compartment.

His Spartans stood at attention. John felt a rush of pride; they were ready to follow him as he leaped literally into the jaws of death.

"I've got the warheads," Sam said. It was hard to mistake Sam even with his reflective blast shield covering his face. He was the largest Spartan—even more imposing encased in the armor.

"Everyone's got one." Sam continued as he handed John a metal shell. "Timers and detonators are already rigged. Stuck on a patch of adhesive polymer; they'll cling to your suit."

"Spartans," John said, "grab thruster packs and make ready to go EVA. Everyone else—" He motioned to the three technicians. "—get into the forward cabin. If we fail, they'll be coming after the Pelican.

Protect Dr. Halsey."

"If the Covenant come then three technicians won't be able to stop them. Permission to stay aboard and protect Dr. Halsey."

John looked at Daniel, was Daniel afraid, John wondered to himself."Permission granted, protect her at all costs."

He moved aft. Kelly handed him a thruster pack and he slipped it on.

"Covenant ship approaching," Halsey called out. "I'm pumping out your atmosphere to avoid explosive decompression when I drop the back hatch."

"We'll only get one shot at this," John said to the other Spartans. "Plot an intercept trajectory and fire your thrusters at max burn. If the target changes course, you'll have to make a best guess correction on

the fly. If you make it, we'll regroup outside the hole in their hull. If you miss—we'll pick you up after we're done."

He hesitated, then added, "And if we don't succeed, then power down your systems and wait for UNSC reinforcements to retrieve you. Live to fight another day. Don't waste your lives."

There was a moment of silence.

"If anyone has a better plan, speak up now."

Sam patted John on the back. "This is a great plan. It'll be easier than Chief Mendez's playground. A bunch of little kids could pull it off."

"Sure," John said. "Everyone ready?"

"Sir," they said. "We're ready, sir!"

John flipped the safety off and then punched in the code to open the Pelican's tail. The mechanism opened soundlessly in the vacuum. Outside was infinite blackness. He had a feeling of falling through

space—but the vertigo quickly passed.

He positioned himself on the edge of the ramp, both hands gripping a safety handle Covenant ship was a tiny dot in the center of his helmet's view screen. He plotted a course and fired

the thruster pack on maximum burn.

Acceleration slammed him into the thruster harness. He knew the others would launch right after him, but he couldn't turn to see them.

It occurred to him then that the Covenant ship might identify the Spartans as incoming missiles—and their point-defense lasers were too damn accurate.

John clicked on the COM channel. "Doctor, we could use a few decoys if Captain Wallace can spare them."

"_Understood,"_she said.

Daniel sat down in the pilot seat, "Transfer controls to me Dr., I never get to drive while John's around."

Halsey shot him a look but he ignored it, he was now flying a Pelican. Daniel debated doing a loopy dee loop but decided against it, everyone would just get mad at him.

The Covenant ship fired another laser, it was directed at the _Commonwealth_ ... yet it was coming straight for the Pelican. Daniel looked at the controls, punched thrusters and pushed the engine to three hundred and fifty percent. The Pelican stopped, jerked then blasted off.

He held his breath, it felt as though time had stopped or everything was in slow motion. He turned to his right to see the oncoming laser, they had evaded it by a couple kilometers. The entire Pelican however started to heat up. They hadn't even been hit, yet the raw heat was attacking the bird.

Dr. Halsey, who had been holding her breath as well, let out a sigh and then a smile. She never got to be in the front lines, she was "too valuable" but this was just exhilarating... and scary.

The pelican had reached its destination, as it landed on the _Commonwealth_. The Spartan and technicians piled out and awaited their next orders.

The intercom cracked in, "Dr. Halsey, to the bridge immediately!"

"Yes Captain."

"Permission to go back out there, Ma'am."

Dr. Halsey spun around, "And why would you want to do that."

"Pickup duty. Plus our radar on the Pelican showed that there is covenant forces flying about. I would rather not have us boarded."

Dr. Halsey stood quiet for a moment, "Understood. Give 'em hell."

-

"John, this is Daniel 047, do you read?"

It had been ten minutes of constant com chatter... from Daniel's side anyway. He had already picked up most of the Spartans who had missed the Covenant ship and returned them back to the_ Commonwealth_. He turned to see Ruchi tapping controls and looking out for enemy contact, the last thing they needed was to be blindsided.

The Pelican shook.

"Daniel, we are being blindsided."

Daniel rolled his eyes as he felt the irony. He looked to his right to see the attacker, it was something he hadn't seen. Thin, resembling an H if the bottom half was filled and the prongs were curved inward. In a way it reminded him of the UNSC Longsword.

Three more of these ships passed over head and started firing. Their plasma was going to melt right through the hull in a matter of seconds.

"Hang on!" Daniel put the thrusters in reverse, resulting in a shuddering in the ship and a jerk. Two more ships added to the equation as the did a flip and started to attack them once more, in a V formation.

The pelican swung hard to the left as it fired a salvo of rockets, it connected and a blueish glow fell around the ships. "Energy shields..." Ruchi whispered, things had just taken a turn for the worst. Another round of rockets flew out of the Pelican, resulting in a much needed explosion.

"Two down. Four left." Daniel's smile soon faded as the other ships blasted off with blinding speed. "Spartan 047 to Captain, requesting immediate backup. Preferably Longsword's."

Silence.

"Immediate pick up."

Not who he was hoping to hear but it was nice to know that John had finished his mission.

"Be there in five, Spartan out."

"Understood Spartan. Sending backup."

The com link cut off,plasma boiled into the Pelican's wing. The plasma these Covenant aircraft shot out was a lot bigger then the "Banshee's" plasma. The Pelican's right wing's tip had been melted down, the bird tilted.

"Where is that backup?" Ruchi asked in a more annoyed tone then curious. Although it seems she was heard, as six Longsword fighters came through, tearing two of the Covenant's aircraft. At that point all hell broke loose, the Covenant ship that John had boarded just exploded, the last two aircrafts got gunned down and Daniel's pelican ran out of fuel.

"Well at least the mission was a success." Daniel smiled.

-

**0303 Hours, July 23, 2533 (Military Calendar) /**

**Outer Colonies, Dwarka**

"You think we are just going to let you have this planet!"

The marines burst off rounds from their 'assault rifles' killing the group of grunts that had just rounded the corner. Private Hert ran back, trying to connect to anyone again. They had been stranded here for over three hours now without one bit of assistance. They had last com connections an hour ago and now the Covenant were bringing in more forces, just what they needed.

The city was being overrun, to put it simply. The marines had kept falling back and back just to keep up with the little bastards. But when pickup came these two unlucky marines, Private Hert and Corperal Venture were left behind.

But it seems God's grace was upon them today, as a Pelican roared over head. It was almost surreal as the Pelican descended, its sounds were beautiful. As though it were a cruel joke, as soon as it came it had left again. Hert's eyes widened and then shut in anger trying not to think.

"You called for backup?"

"Backup... they sent us backup?! How are you going to help in any way, shape or form?!" at that Hert opened his eyes, albeit a bit blurry thanks to the newly formed tears but he could see perfectly clear at what the backup could do.

"They sent a Spartan!?" His head turned, "They sent two! Alright! We might just get out of this alive!"

Venture at this point had turned around and smiled. It looked as though they had a chance.

-

Daniel looked at the two marines and cocked an eyebrow, although they couldn't see it he was confused at their reaction. Were they really going to get out of this one alive? He had been through quite a few skirmishes already with the covenant. Daniel had started to count them but got bored after the initial hundred.

He looked around, the city was practically in ruins. Well, half the city anyway. He looked down at their ranks, he smiled. "Alright soldiers, you are UNSC's best! Lets give these Covie sons of bitches a run for their money!"

The marines responded with a holler, Daniel usually wouldn't say things like that but after spending time with marine's he learned how they 'ticked'.

Ruchi stepped up next to him, she was a full head shorter then Daniel. She smiled, "Sir, what is the current plan? Intel was wrong."

Daniel started to think, when they had been briefed they were told that they would be extracting the data from the central processing plant. For whatever reason, even after the purge, there were still coordinates for most of UNSC controlled planets. Which was an incredibly high risk just leaving it here. They also had been told that there was little Covenant resistance.

"Simple. We get to the processing plant, get the data core and get out."

Ruchi lit her acknowledgment light, a trick they picked up in their last encounter with John.

"Marines, Spartan officer 035 will scout ahead. She will take out snipers and heavy armed forces only. We will follow behind her and kill any of the stragglers. Understood?"

The marines saluted, "Sir, yes sir."

This was going to be a long day.

000000000000000000

END TRANSMISSION

000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

**0500 Hours, July 30, 2533 (Military Calendar) /**

**Covenant controlled space, planet Te**

"And so we honor our brethren with new armor, to prove you are warriors with remarkable skill. You two will be above the rank of 'Sangheili Ultra' yet below the rank of a Zealot. Let your strength guide us on The Great Journey!"

Dark luminous clouds wrapped around the small valley. The sight below the clouds was an intriguing one at that. A light downpour started to fall down on the unsuspecting victims. The _pitter patter_ became louder and louder as the water that fell to the ground became more viscous.

"Thank you, Hierarchy."

A Covenant Carrier drifted lazily through the clouds, the _Unbreakable Transport_ was a sight to behold. Unlike its brethren it was three times the size of a battle class two cruiser. The Carrier stopped right above the rocky fields and deployed its gravity lift. The purple beam shot down to the ground, it was transparent so you could see the ferry of troops fall down to the ground. Twenty Sangheili fell to the ground, they all carried a silver armor in their arms.

"Killer of Demons!"

Unngoy chanted throughout the crowd, even the Sangheili were giving their supportive comments to the two next to the San 'Shyuum. "The Minister of Fortitude has settled the task on me to make sure all the new features and functions work fine. We will begin by putting on the new armor."

Sangheili strode up to the two Bond Brothers and started detaching their armor, the two stood perfectly still as they remembered the mission that led to this day.

_**1300**__** Hours, July 23, 2533 (Military Calendar) /**_

_**Outer Colonies, Dwarka**_

"_Bond Brother! Wake up! We arrive where the humans lay." _

"_Excellent!" _

_The Phantom descended to the ground to unload its crew, two Mgalekgolo and ten Unngoy. The city around them was falling and soon this pathetic planet would be burnt, just like the rest before it. A single Unngoy by the name of Yip-yap shouted and ran, "Humans!"_

_Igadi Sota Soto and Agida Sota Darro were thrilled to be down on the ground. Their kind wasn't deployed often, either when the job needed to be fast or when the ground teams were receiving trouble. Igadi wondered to himself which one it would be this time._

_Unngoy weren't the most powerful or dedicated warriors in the world. If anything they were cannon fodder for the Covenant. But what they lacked in skill they made up in sheer volume, they would mass themselves in the hundreds. For this reason they became slightly formidable if not watched. The ten on the ground started firing off in the general direction of the humans, with their Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher and their Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol. _

_The humans however pushed back, they threw a "Grenade!" Yip-yap yelled as he ran and jumped from the human weapon. A splash of shrapnel exploded killing two of the Unngoy. It seemed it was time for the Mgalekgolo to step in.  
_

_"Brother! I have felled a human." Agida chuckled to himself as he fired off another blast from his Assault Cannon. The gun itself was attached to his blue armor and would last him for days before needing to be fixed up with new fuel. _

"_Congratulations are in order then!" Igadi chuckled as well. Unlike his Brother, he sent off a stream of plasma towards the small building the weak humans were hiding in. The sides of the building burned red and finally gave in, the building collapsed. _

"_Eight Unngoy left. Four more settlements to destroy." _

"_How will we ever come out victorious?" The two Mgalekgolo chuckled once more. _

_-_

_The final settlement was located in the middle of the town and it was the only building the last two humans were trying to defend. It must have been important, in some way. _

_The humans had set up a small perimeter, not bad for their kind. Two turrets surrounded the building along with a couple of concrete walls. The two humans were attempting to finish the last of the Unngoy with their projectile -yap had proven quiet then lucky one. He was hiding behind one of the concrete walls, he could feel the humans fire against it.  
_

"_Look Brother! Do you see what I see?" Igadi began to sing a battle hymn to himself in anticipation. Agida was shocked at what he saw, a demon. Two demons! That was how this building was still standing, it was the only possible way. The Demon was thought to be a myth but there it was, full clad in green armor, killer of thousands. "Let us kill them!" _

_Before they could even start their attack one of the Demons went running, very fast mind you. "Do you think it runs for it does not know our kind? Do we impose that much of a threat?" Agida asked in a very curious way. _

"_How should I know Brother?" _

"_Brother!" _

_Agida turned around and hefted his giant shield, the bullets dug into it but no damage was done. Letting out a growl Agida saw his attacker, the Demon who stayed behind. A blast followed by a second, thanks to Igadi, went straight for the Demon. "It was a miss Brother! Try again!" _

_Two beams criss crossed each other as they focused their attention on the green armored human. The Demon went back inside, popped out to fire a few rounds from its automatic weapon and then fell back into hiding. _

"_We will never get any where standing up here. Let us rush Brother! Break the walls!" The two Mgalekgolo ran shield first into concrete wall after concrete wall, decimating the pathetic barrier the humans had set up. _

_The Demon popped out, holding what looked like two black tubes. Right as the two Mgalekgolo burst through the last wall the Demon fired. "Rocket Brother!" _

_A roar was let out as the shield shook, Agida crouched. He felt weak, tired even. He just wanted to rest, his blood lay splattered around him. "Brother…" _

_Igadi let out a bloodcurdling roar as he charged the Demon, breaking down the building's front entrance. Surprised at this action the Demon retreated to another room. After some clicking was heard the Demon jumped back out and pumped out rounds from its new weapon. Igadi deflected all of the bullets with his shield then in one fluid motion he threw down his Assault Cannon, re lifted his arm and grabbed the Demon by the head. To its credit, it did try punching and kicking, but to no avail. _

"_You harmed my Brother!" Igadi realized that the human couldn't understand Mgalekgolo tongue considering it was just vibrations but he felt like yelling at it. Throwing the Demon down to the ground, it skidded about a meter and stopped against the wall. The Demon got up and ran across the room –_

_or it would have if Igadi had not leaped into the air and impaled it with his shield. _

_The human yelled out in pain, grabbing the closest gun to it, it fired off shots at Igadi. "Your bullets have no effect on me, Demon." With that Igadi pulled his shield out of the Demon's stomach and forced it into its head. _

"_Brother! You have killed a Demon! You have done our race proud!" _

_Igadi turned to see his Bond Brother standing there, he was happy. But his peripherals showed him towards the two petrified humans. "One has soiled itself, Brother!" _

_"Then their deaths must be quick."_

_The screaming could be heard for miles.  
_

-

"There! Rejoice for the armor and weaponry are now complete." The San 'Shyuum floated backwards to stare at the two Mgalekgolo. They were now covered in silver armor. The once orange protruding spot was now covered, the only place that donned the Lekgolo were at the base of their necks. Their shield was now gone and replaced with another shield, smaller, lighter, more compact and sharp. Very sharp. Their Assault Cannons looked the same, they fired in the sky together to celebrate and a shock went through their bodies. Instead of the normal green, it now shot out dark blue, black and red plasma.

"Thank you, Hierarchy." The two Bond Brothers began to recite battle poetry. Although they could speak some tongue of the San 'Shyuum and Sangheili, they preferred to stay known as silent warriors. This was true for most Mgalekgolo, yet these two were different. Most of their kind hated the Covenant, other then their warrior brethren the Sangheili. But Igadi and Agida particularly liked the Unngoy for their stupid mannerisms and the constant idiocy. While the two preferred Sangheili, they could work with the Unngoy, unlike most of their race.

Kig-yar was a whole other story however, they despised the bird like creatures. If they had the chance they would purposely step on the damned creatures. Maybe that is why no Kig-yar attended this ceremony? It mattered not, the poem was over and the Carrier would soon depart. Today, two Mgalekgolo became heroes.

**0530 Hours, July 23, 2533 (Military Calendar) /**

**Epsilon Eridani System, Reach UNSC Military Complex,**

**planet Reach**

Dr. Catherine Halsey paced back and forth along her office. She had just been transferred to a more "accessible" location, is how ONI put it. The small box that was now deemed "hers" was cluttered with papers and computers. How she could even locate anything was a mystery.

"You wanted to see me Doctor?"

Déjà flickered to life in front of Halsey, it startled her but she didn't show it on her face, she just gave a weak smile. Running her hands along her new metal desk, a quiet squeaking noise was heard as her fingers rubbed against the metal. Sitting down in her chair, her hands went to work, typing furiously along her new keyboard.

"This is what it will take for you to become a smart AI."

Déjà immediately turned and stared at the computer screen. Algorithms and scientific gargle flashed onto the screen. Déjà 'entered' the computer and began processing all her main units to understanding and working out any problems.

"I had two scientific AI work on this with me, along with three smart AI to double check my work." Dr. Halsey said almost in a proud tone. Although she herself had no clue at why she pushed so hard on this project. Perhaps it was her liking of Déjà? No. She liked the AI but she wasn't a smart AI like the one that was going to be made in her image soon. No this AI got all the extra work thanks to Daniel. Maybe the AI's personality of liking that certain Spartan had finally rubbed off on her. She would never know, but now she could focus all her attention onto MJOLNIR.

"This is incredible Doctor. I see there is a less then fifty percent chance that the process will actually work, however. Also, when will I be able to do this? I am assuming when you finish your MJOLNIR project. The data on your computer stated that an AI could actually be inserted into the armor, is this true?"

Dr. Halsey let out a small chuckle. Déjà acted as though she was a little kid in a candy store, wanting so much but only getting a little. "As you can see with your first question, if you look through test subjects six through eight their cores became - "

Knocking on the door interrupted what could have become an intellectual talk, maybe even a debate. "Come in!" Halsey practically shouted.

A marine stepped into the room, saluted then said, "Message from classified. 'ONI briefing room twenty six. See you in ten.' Enjoy your day Ma'am". He saluted, spun on his heel and left.

"Of course."

**1500**** Hours, July 23, 2533 (Military Calendar) /**

**Outer Colonies, Dwarka**

"This is Daniel zero four seven. Repeat. Zero four seven. Ruchi respond. Private Hert, respond."

This was the third time since getting to the Pelican had Daniel attempted to get into contact with his small team. How the mission had gone so successful up until this point was a mystery to him. There always happened to be a snag, something that he would never expect in the mission, to happen to him. Every mission he had at least one.

Power suit failure in first ground battle against the Covenant, rockets automatic firing initiated during the battle of '29 decimating the final barrier. Accidentally puncturing the wall on some UNSC ship, he hadn't even been there ten minutes yet. There was no end to it.

But this mission was going well. His team had pushed the Covenant back a considerable amount. No casualties. They had arrived at the Processing Plant at 1400 Hours and initiated the purge once more. At seventy five percent complete, he had run back to an open clearing where he would retrieve a Pelican and come back for pick up.

Plasma washed over his windshield as two Banshees circled over head. He was being careless. He turned the Pelican around and began to fire off a couple of rockets, hoping to get lucky, considering the Pelican had about twelve rockets left. One Banshee got nicked in the wing which sent it spiraling down to the ground. The other, however, dodged with a barrel roll. The Banshee did a U-turn and shot off plasma. Instead of trying to dodge it, Daniel went head on towards the aircraft. Firing off eleven rockets, surely one had to connect.

And it did. The Banshee exploded and shrapnel fell to the ground below. Unfortunately the same luck couldn't be said about the com, as static is all that answered Daniel as he tried for a fourth time. Sighing to himself, he began to descend next to the Processing Plant. He was weary, grabbing a M90 CAWS, he slowly entered the side door. From the air he couldn't tell, but now on the ground all the barriers they had set up were smashed down. They weren't burnt with plasma, just smashed into millions of pieces. Grunts and Jackals weren't strong enough to do that kind of damage. Perhaps the Covenant have acquired a rocket like technology. No that wouldn't make sense, most to all of their weapons are plasma based.

Daniel pushed open the door slowly, the room was scarred with a hole in the wall. Continuing his quiet search he opened the door into the main hall. He turned to see orange blood near the main entrance. He determined he would get a sample of that later for ONI.

Checking his radar, there appeared to be no enemies nor friendlies currently active in this location. Unless they were overrun –

"Ruchi…"

Tears welled up into his eyes as he looked down at the scene. He could almost see the battle, how the struggle for power was there. She was either dragged or pushed across the floor. A gaping hole was in between her body, you could see right through it. Her head was... gone, bits of her helmet were scattered around her body.

Daniel had seen marines insides explode, had seen people killed. But this...This was more gory and gruesome then he had ever seen, it made him want to puke. Daniel's friend. His best friend, his partner, his everything at that point. They trained together, worked together. She was one of the best... and now... This was his fault, he should have sent her to get the Pelican. He should have been the one dead, he was the unlucky one! Why did this happen…

"Ruchi…"

0000000000000000

END TRANSMISSION

0000000000000000

For everyone who has reviewed thus far, I wanted to say thank you again! Your reviews really push me over the edge to try to make the best story possible. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as I did alot of research on the hunters to make sure they were portrayed correctly.

So everyone, reviews, comments, ect. ect. I appriciate them all.


	9. Chapter 9

**1000 Hours, August 01, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Epsilon Eridani System, Reach UNSC Military Complex,**

**planet Reach**

Déjà was ready. For the last twenty or so years, she had compiled research upon research so that she could absorb and fully understand it once she was changed into a smart AI. If she tried to absorb all this information now her processor would overfill, she wouldn't be able to function. So she sat aside the information for later use.

Déjà felt something intrude her system, another AI was in her location. "Oh." Déjà said out loud.

She had met the Doctor's new AI dubbed 'Cortana' before. Cortana and Déjà would converse, they would check the process that Déjà would be going through to reach the level that Cortana has. "So you see if we add more electrolytes there we can increase the probability to forty eight point five three six nine one percent."

Cortana had a quirky personality, her blue and purple clashed together as she smirked. She was a direct image of Dr. Halsey, it was creepy in a way. "Thank you Cortana. I would like to be left alone while I wait now."

"Hmph. Fine!" Cortana wasn't to enthralled to be kicked out and she knew damn well that Déjà couldn't actually keep her out, even if she wanted to. Cortana had been designed as a smart AI but her specialty was hacking. She could literally get through any UNSC scripts, but she was designed for a special mission. ONI Branch Three was supporting this mission, it would hopefully turn the tide of the war.

But Déjà didn't care about that, you could almost say she was being very self centered. She was trying to make herself better for the use of another, but could that be called self centered since its for someone else as well? This conundrum was soon pushed out of her head as videos flickered to life all around her.

"Daniel zero four seven. Combat videos for the last twenty years. Code: 'IwishIwasaSpartan'." Soon every video Daniel had recorded via his helmet camera was playing in front of Déjà. She was 'practicing'. She had been practicing for the last year or so. She wasn't just about to fail him.

She pulled up a single video with her touch, enlarging it as the others faded away. 'Dwarka Battle. Year 2533, July 23. Victory: no.' The video showed static then brought a close up of two marines. "They sent a Spartan!?" the marine's head turned, "They sent two! Alright! We might just get out of this alive!"

Déjà flicked her wrist and the video began to fast forward. The picture was moving to fast for the human eye to watch, but she could still see what was going on. She slowed it down however, to take notes in this particular part.

Daniel's camera swiped left then right, the marine named "Hert" primed a grenade and tossed it towards a group of Grunts. "Oh no! Not again!" one yelled.

Daniel was making pin point precision, hitting every target. He turned to Ruchi, she made three hand signs. Two fingers down, one finger straight, then two fingers crossed. Déjà had seen these signals before, Ruchi had said in Spartan talk "Two down,we should press on and hope there is no resistance."

Déjà once again flicked her wrist and the movie sped forward. More firefights, then running, securing the building and then the purge. The mission was a success, Daniel ran back to get a Pelican, got into a dogfight then landed. But something was wrong, Déjà had reviewed this video before, she knew what was coming next.

She let the video play out in real time. Daniel looked around, opened the door to the main hall and walked in. He paused, most likely checking his radar Déjà decided, and turned. On the screen was a bloodied Spartan.

"Ruchi…" Daniel said out loud. Déjà looked on, flicked her wrist and the video continued. Daniel had taken the Pelican, got back to the _Gettysburg_ and talked to the Captain. The video ended abruptly after that. Déjà pulled up files upon files of Daniel's behavioral patterns post 2533. At first he wavered, took more risks then he should have. He would refuse to talk and sometimes eat, was slowly killing himself. He would let marines walk into their deaths, it seemed he didn't care.

Daniel had tremendous strength but a human's heart can only take so much. A report from John one one seven popped open, greedily she read it.

Mission Report: John 117

Boarding of the _Gettysburg_

Ten days after the loss of Dwarka.

I was there for the thawing of Daniel zero four seven. I wouldn't say it was a peaceful awakening. I had to pin him down to explain the situation, after explaining the situation he was more then willing to help.

I understand more then anyone his current pain, losing any one of the Spartans hurts , however, Ruchi was Daniel's partner. While most Spartans worked alone thanks to the missions we received, those two got paired up in almost every mission.

I digress, during the battle Daniel refused to stay in position and would carelessly react towards the Covenant. Although we did manage to push the Covenant out of ship, Daniel had attempted to-

"Déjà, its time."

Déjà shook her head, she had completely forgotten the time, embarrassed was an understatement. Dr. Halsey had stayed the same over the years, although her hair now changing colors to a more gray and a few wrinkles here and there. Dr. Halsey pulled out Déjà's chip and began to walk down to the lab. This is where she would either kill an AI or make her into what she wanted.

Rounding the corner, Dr. Halsey saw the glass doors slide open. Two marines stood on either side of the door, guns fully loaded for any intruders. But that was unlikely. They were in ONI Castle Base, hundreds of feet underneath the surface.

Smiling and showing the marines her ID, she passed through the door and entered lab forty seven, ironic. The lab had a quite a few generators scaling the walls, at least ten computers, and an electronically designed table specifically for this project.

Putting Déjà's chip into the table, she flickered to life. "Doctor." Both nodded to each other. A silence fell upon the two, Halsey was busy pushing buttons and preparing all the computers to dump the correct data and processing information into her.

"One question Doctor."

Halsey spun around, she looked nervous. "Yes, Déjà?"

"Will this hurt?"

"Let's hope not." Halsey gave a weak smile.

**0 Hours, August 27, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Epsilon Eridani System, Reach UNSC Military Complex,**

**planet Reach**

Daniel smiled. Reach hadn't changed at all. His eyes wandered around the complex, the familiarity that he held was an incredible feeling, something he didn't get to feel often. He looked over to the barracks and a flash of light hit him, a memory replayed through his mind's eye. A young Daniel and young Ruchi were outside training.

Ruchi's death had effected him greatly. At the time he became rash, uncontrollable. His thoughts were suicidal and down right wrong. He always asked for the hardest missions they could give him and he always came out of them alive. His title of "The Unlucky Spartan" had faded from him. No more did small things happen or embarrassing moments go through his life. No, now he was stuck with his best friend dead because of the Covenant, not bad luck.

The first few years were the worst. Soon, however, he started to cope. Started thinking like himself again, started protecting marines once more. He even began cracking jokes here and there. Dr. Halsey was to thank for this, she apparently dubbed over as a psychologist as well. _Was there anything that woman couldn't do?_ Daniel wondered to himself.

Daniel was eventually back to one hundred percent. It took time, a good fifteen years to get back to where he once was. But when he was back so was the… unfortunate problems. Slipping on the ice planet, accidentally walking straight into the enemy camp (and destroying it in the process) and who could forget the reuniting of Mendez. Daniel shook the memories out of his mind, even as he got older it seemed he kept something that the other Spartans had forgot. A human side.

Not to say the other Spartans were inhuman, it just seemed that Daniel would laugh more openly or get hurt more and show it, such was the case with Ruchi's death. His emotions would play out more then the other Spartans.

Daniel went to scratch his chin but something blocked him, "The armor…right." Daniel shook his head and the itch left, something good about being a Spartan, your brain can control what you feel and don't feel…most of the time. The itch persisted however, going on and on, a small biting sensation against his skin. He let out a heavy sigh as he began a mental debate to take off his helmet.

"Ah…" Daniel let out a sigh as he scratched his newly freed chin. His hair, thanks to Mendez, had been discovered and was recently shaved. Daniel sighed as he felt the top of his head, "It will grow back. It is just hair."

If Spartans could be sneaked up on, Daniel would have jumped. He spun on his heel, saluted then smiled to the carrier of the voice. Doctor Catherine Halsey ran her hand through her now graying hair. "Good to see you, Ma'am."

She smiled, "You always were fond of your hair." Daniel let out a smirk as she continued, "Please follow me."

Daniel followed and listened closely, "After the presentation I will need to speak to you directly. It is classified on all levels." There was a pause. "I pulled some strings for you."

Daniel looked at her with confusion, although she couldn't see it as he was wearing his helmet again. 'Pulled some strings.' He wondered what that meant exactly. Could ONI be interested in him or perhaps they would demote him for his careless actions after Ruchi's death? No, he worked too hard to be stripped of his rank, he was now only one rank below John.

The double doors swung open and Daniel let out a smile, the rest of the Spartans were here. John was the first one to walk up. "Daniel…"

-

"So then he was like, NO I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY SENT A SPARTAN!!!!! And I was like YEAH BELIEVE IT….PUNK! But then a million pirate ninja's appeared out of no where and they all had rocket launchers and fired them off at once! Then ten no TWO HUNDRED Covenant cruisers fired off their plasma down at me. I dodged EVERYTHING."

Hand movements galore, Ruchi would have been proud. The other Spartans smirked at Daniel, even if they knew he was lying it was always interesting to talk with him. "Spartans, head to the briefing room." The loud speaker boomed. The Spartans stopped what they were doing and began heading to their destination.

-

Daniel entered with the other Spartans, sitting down he smiled. Even though the briefing room was quite large the Spartans sat together, as close as possible. Dr. Halsey and Captain Keyes entered the chamber.

The Spartans stood at attention and saluted. Keyes returned their salute. "At ease," he said. He escorted Dr. Halsey to the center stage. He sat while she stood at the podium."Good evening, Spartans," she said. "Please take your seats."

As one, they sat down.

"Assembled here tonight," she said, "are all surviving Spartans save three, who are otherwise engaged on fields of combat too distant to be easily recalled. In the last decade of combat there have only been three KIAs and one Spartan too wounded to continue active duty. You are to be commended for having the best operational record of any unit in the fleet." She paused to look at them. "It is very good to see you all again."

She slipped on her glasses. "Admiral Stanforth has asked me to brief you on the upcoming mission. Due to its complexity and unusual nature, please disregard your normal protocol and ask any questions you have during my presentation. Now, on to the business at hand: the Covenant."

Holographic projectors exploded the visuals in front of Dr. Halsey. In a neat row all the Covenant ships from carrier to cruiser, were shown. Along side that were the Covenant creatures scaled to about one third their original size. A grunt, a Jackal, some weird floating creature that had a couple of tentacles and six eyes. The next creature was also new to Daniel, it was a behemoth, hulking around in armor. It had a large fuel rod cannon in is hand and a giant shield in the other.

A spike of adrenaline burned through the Daniel at the sight of the enemy. Intellectually, he knew that the images were not real . . . but after a decade of fighting, his instincts were to kill first and get the details later. This was true for all the Spartans in the room, some even clenched the seat.

"The Covenant are still largely unknown to us," Dr. Halsey began. "Their motivations and thought processes remain a mystery—though our best analysis points to some compelling hypotheses." She paused, and added, "The following information is, naturally, classified.

"We know that the Covenant—our translation of their name for themselves—are a conglomerate of a number of different alien species. We believe that they exist in some kind of caste structure, though to date the exact nature of that structure remains unknown. Our best guess is that the Covenant conquer and 'absorb' a species, and adapt its strengths into their own.

"The Covenant's science is imitative rather then innovative, a by-product of this societal 'absorption,' " Dr. Halsey continued. "This is not to say that they are lacking intelligence, however. During our first encounter they gathered computer and network components from our destroyed ships . . . and they learned at an astonishing pace.

"By the time Admiral Cole's fleet arrived at Harvest, the Covenant initiated a communications link and attempted a primitive software infiltration of our ship AIs. In a matter of weeks, they had learned the rudiments of our computer systems and our language. Our own attempts to decipher Covenant computer systems have only been partially successful, despite our best efforts and decades of time.

"Since then they have made increasingly successful forays into our computer networks. That is why the Cole Protocol is so important and carries the punishment of treason for failure to comply. The Covenant may one day not need to capture a ship to steal the information within its navigational databanks."

Daniel listened intently. His eyes wandered from the pictures, to Dr. Halsey and then to Captain Keyes. The Captain cupped an antique pipe in one hand; the Navy officer puffed on it once, and stared thoughtfully at Dr. Halsey and the examples of the Covenant vessels. He slowly shook his head.

"As I stated earlier," Dr. Halsey continued, "the Covenant are a collection of genetically distinct groups in what we believe is a rigid caste system." She waved toward the Grunts and Jackals. "These are most likely part of their military or warrior caste—not the highest ranking caste, either, given how many are sacrificed during ground operations. We believe there is a 'race' of field commanders, which we are currently calling 'Elites.' "

She stepped toward the floating, tentacle aliens. "We believe these are their scientists." As she moved closer, the figure animated; the image showed the creature disassembling an electric car of human manufacture.

She pointed to the giant armored creatures. "This was recorded on Sigma Octanus Four. A heavily armored warrior superior to either Grunts or Jackals."

The massive aliens also sprang into motion, lumbering into combat, until Dr. Halsey froze the images in place. She turned and strolled back to the podium. "ONI hypothesizes at least two additional castes. A warrior capable of commanding ground forces and possibly piloting their ships, and a leadership caste. We have deciphered a handful of Covenant transmissions that refer to—" She paused, checking notes on the data screen in her glasses. "—Ah, yes. 'Prophets.' We believe that these Prophets are in fact the leadership caste, and that they are viewed by the Covenant rank and file with an almost religious reverence."

Dr. Halsey removed her glasses. "This is where you come in. Your mission will involve these so-called Prophets, and will be executed in four phases.

"Phase one. You will engage the Covenant and sufficiently disable, but not destroy, one of their ships." She turned to face Captain Keyes. "I leave that in the capable hands of Captain Keyes and his newly

refitted ship, the _Pillar of Autumn _."

Captain Keyes acknowledged her compliment with a curt nod. He tapped the stem of his pipe on his lips thoughtfully. Daniel looked over the Captain one more time, he knew him and had read the reports of Captain Keyes' actions at Sigma Octanus IV . . . and began considering the odds of actually capturing a Covenant vessel. Even for a Spartan, it would be a difficult mission.

"Phase two," Dr. Halsey said. "Spartans will board the disabled Covenant ship—neutralize the crew, and crack their navigation database. We will do precisely what they have been trying to do to us: find the location of their home world."

Daniel raised his hand.

"Yes, Master Chief?"

"Ma'am. We will be given mission specialist personnel to access the Covenant computers?"

Somehow he felt like he was a young sixteen year old again. Every time. Every freaking time.

"In a manner of speaking," she said, and looked away. "I will come to that point in a moment. Let me assure you, however, that these specialists will cause you no serious complications during this phase. In fact, they will prove rather useful in combat. Shortly, you shall have a demonstration."

Daniel huffed. Protecting scientists wasn't his idea of fun. Not only would they be a great liability they would be using the Spartans as a defense. Even if they could fight they would be a weak link in the combat.

"Phase three," Dr. Halsey said, "will consist of taking the captured Covenant ship to their home world."

Several questions immediately formed in the Daniel's mind. Who would pilot the alien ship? Had any one ever deciphered the Covenant control systems? It seemed unlikely since the UNSC had never captured one of their ships before. Were there Covenant recognition signals that had to be sent when entering their space? Or would they just steal their way in-system? When a plan had so many missing pieces of data, the Spartans had been trained to stop and reconsider its effectiveness. Unanswered questions led to complications—"snags." And snags led to injuries, death, and failed missions. Simple was better.

He held his questions, though. Dr. Halsey surely would have planned for these eventualities.

"Phase four," she continued, "will be to infiltrate and capture the Covenant leadership and return with them to UNSC-controlled space."

Daniel looked around. A even more questions formed in his head, he looked over at John. He would not get shut out again. He raised his hand.

She nodded toward him.

"Dr. Halsey," John said, "you did say 'capture' the Covenant leaders—not eliminate them?"

"Correct," she replied. "Our profile of Covenant society indicates that if you were to kill one of their leader caste, this war could actually escalate. Your orders are to preserve any captured Covenant leaders at all costs. You will bring them back to UNSC headquarters, where we will then use them to broker a truce, possibly even negotiate a peace treaty with the Covenant."

Before Daniel could effectively be angry at John the word 'peace' ran through his head. The alternative to winning wasn't necessarily losing. If you chose not to play a game, then there could be neither winning nor losing.

Dr. Halsey took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Some of you already suspect this, but I shall state it anyway for emphasis. It is my opinion, and that of many others, that the war is not going well . . .

despite our recent victories. What is not widely known is how badly it is going for us. ONI predicts that we have months, perhaps as much as a standard year, before the Covenant locates and destroys our remaining Inner Colonies . . . and then moves against Earth."

The Daniel had heard the rumors—and promptly dismissed them—but to hear the words from someone he trusted chilled him to the core.

"Your mission will prevent this," Dr. Halsey said. She stopped and frowned, lowered her head, then finally looked up at them again. "This op is considered extremely high risk. There are unknown elements involved and we simply do not have the time to gather the required intelligence. I have persuaded FLEETCOM not to order you on this mission. Admiral Stanforth is asking for volunteers."

Daniel instantly stood up. He could avenge Ruchi this way and save humanity all in one. He turned and saw that all the other Spartans had stood as well.

"Good," she said. She paused and blinked several times. "Very good. Thank you."

She stepped away from the podium. "We will meet with you individually within a few days to continue your briefing. I will show you how you will get our computer experts on board the Covenant vessel... and I will show you the one thing that will let you get through this mission in one piece: MJOLNIR."

00000000000000000

TRANSMISSION END

00000000000000000

This one took awhile to get out. I wasn't sure how exactly I wanted to piece this or if I wanted to have Daniel angsty for awhile. As you can see I decided with this one. I may or may not have flashbacks that go back to what he was feeling. There will definitely be a flashback at one point dealing with the Mendez incident that I mention. Thank you for reading my story and I look forward to your comments, hate, love, ect.

Thank you again. =]


	10. Chapter 10

Before I begin this chapter I would just like to say thank you so much! Especially the reviewers who keep reviewing. Thank you all so much. I hope I can keep bringing you the best chapters that my mind can conjure up.

-

**1500 Hours, August 27, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Epsilon Eridani System, Reach UNSC Military Complex,**

**planet Reach**

The speech was concluded and with some final words, the Spartans went back to their room … all except Daniel of course, who was still debating what 'pulled some strings' meant. He approached Dr. Halsey and she smiled, "Follow me."

Daniel's head was still swarming with questions, he had so much he wanted to ask. But he put them away until whatever she had to show him was over. They rounded a corner and walked into the elevator, it started to descend.

"This isn't John!" A voice came from the speakers in the walls. It was a girls voice, older by a bit. Why would she want John? Did Dr. Halsey mix up and grab the wrong Spartan?

"Cortana, we are working withDéjà today. You will be introduced in two days. Remember, you have an obstacle course to beat."

"Of course. Of course. It must have slipped my mind." Cortana sounded inherently sarcastic.

Cortana? John? What was going on here? "Ma'am, permission to speak?"

"Denied."

-

Déjà sat impatiently waiting for Daniel to arrive. All the data she had stored over the years was instantly compressed and used, it took about one percent of her processing power to store it. She smirked as she heard the doors cringe open. "Show time."

Déjà flickered down and hid within the table, waiting for her cue to "awaken" and surprise Daniel. She almost let out a giggle as she heard Dr. Halsey begin explaining the situation.

"First we are going to have to get you out of those old clothes."

Daniel undressed, then put his clothes on a nearby chair. Dr. Halsey stood behind him and began to swab his neck with some foul-smelling liquid. Daniel was tempted to make some sort of disgusted noise, but he squelched it. The liquid was cold, ice cold to be precise.

Dr. Halsey begun to speak, "This will just take a moment, Daniel. I am going to upgrade a few components in your standard-issue neural interface. Lie back and remain still, please."

Daniel laid down on the table, not the most comfortable thing in the world but a hell of a lot better then the freezer. Halsey sprayed a topical anesthetic on his neck, his skin tingled for a moment... then went cold and numb. Daniel could feel his skin being incised, then he could hear clicking sounds that resounded in his skull. A pulse of laser and some sparks flew out. He couldn't feel it, but it was scary as hell.

"Good . . . the procedure is complete," Dr. Halsey said. "Now look to your left."

Daniel did as he was told and he saw an empty suit of MJOLNIR armor, suspended between two pillars on a raised platform. Daniel knew it wasn't his suit. Daniel's, after a decade of use, had scratches and dents in the alloy plates. The once iridescent green finish it had had been worn down to a olive brown.

This suit was spotless and its surface possessed a subtle metallic sheen. He noted the armor plates were slightly thicker, and the black underlays had a more convoluted weave of components. The fusion

pack was half again as large, and tiny luminous slits glowed near the articulation points.

"This is the real MJOLNIR," Dr. Halsey whispered to him. "What you have been using was only a fraction of what the armor should be. This—" She turned to the Daniel. "—is everything I had always dreamed it could be. Please put the suit on."

Daniel stared in awe as he watched three technicians enter the room. He instantly recognized them, they were the same technicians who had helped him put on the suit the first time. When he was forced to go last.

"My name is Daniel. Spartan number zero four seven. Rank Senior Chief Petty Officer. Who are you?"

"I know damn well who you are. You are the one who broke our computer. But thanks for the courtesy this time. My name's George. I don't have a number or rank to speak of, Master Chief."

Daniel cocked his head in confusion, "You must have misheard me, I am a Senior Chief Petty Officer."

Dr. Halsey stepped in, "No, George is right. I had forgotten that I was supposed to tell you of your promotion. It seems that the new armor outweighed promotion."

"So you mean..." Daniel thought it over for a second, " I am the same rank as..."

Dr. Halsey let her eyes roll, "Yes, Daniel. You are the same rank as John one one seven, Master Chief Petty Officer."

Daniel felt like he was about to scream but was interrupted when his helmet was placed on him. Although the armor's components were bulkier and heavier than his old suit, once assembled and activated, they felt light as air. The armor was a perfect fit. The bio layer warmed and adhered to his skin, then cooled as the temperature difference between the suit and his skin equalized.

"We've made hundreds of minor technical improvements," she said. "I'll have the specifications sent to you later. Two of those changes, however, are rather serious modifications to the system. It may take . . . some getting used to."

"First," she told him, "we have replicated, and I might add, improved upon the energy shield the Covenant Jackals have been using against us to great effect."

Dr. Halsey nodded to the technicians. "Let's begin."

His armor now had shields? This would be a great improvement. To his knowledge shield technology was impossible to understand, even ONI couldn't copy it. Seems he was wrong. The techs turned to a series of instrument panels. George, the oldest man, donned a COM headset.

"_Okay, Master Chief."_ George's voice crackled through Daniel's helmet speakers, damn did it feel good to be called that._"There's an activation icon in your heads-up display. There is also a manual control switch located at position twelve in your helmet."_

He chinned the control. Nothing happened.

"_Wait a moment, please, sir. We have to give the suit an activation charge. After that, it can accept regenerative power from the fusion pack. Stand on the platform and be absolutely still."_

He stepped onto the platform that had held the MJOLNIR armor. The pillars flickered on and glowed a brilliant yellow. The pillars started to spin slowly around the base of the platform. Daniel felt a static charge tingling in his extremities. The glow intensified and his helmet's blast shield automatically dimmed. The charge in the air intensified; his skin crawled with ionization. He smelled ozone. Then the spinning slowed and the light dimmed.

"Reset the activation button now, Master Chief."

The air around Daniel popped—as if it jumped away from the MJOLNIR armor. There was none of the shimmer that normal Covenant shields had. Was it working? He ran his hand over his arm and encountered resistance a centimeter from the surface of the armor. It

was working.

"_It provides full coverage—" _Dr. Halsey's voice piped through the speakers._"—and dissipates energy far more efficiently than the Covenant shields the Spartans have recovered, though the shield is_

_concentrated on your arms, head, legs, chest, and back. The energy field tapers down to a hair under a millimeter so you don't lose the ability to hold or manipulate items with your hands."_

The lead technician activated another control, and new data scrawled across John's display._"There's a segmented bar in the upper corner of your HUD,"_the technician said,_"right next to your biomonitor and_

_ammunition indicators. It indicates the charge level of your shield. Don't let it completely dissipate; when it's gone, the armor starts taking the hits."_

Daniel slipped off the platform. He skidded—then came to a halt. His movements felt oiled. His contact with the floor felt tentative.

"_You can adjust the bottom of your boot emitters as well as the emitters inside your gloves to increase traction. In normal use, you will want to set these to the minimal level—just be aware your defenses will be diminished in those locations."_

"Understood." He adjusted the field strengths. "How much damage can they take before the system is breached?"

"_I would love for you to go and see for yourself, but this never happened. In layman's terms, I pulled some strings for you. John was the only one supposed to get a smart AI and to be tested. You will have to wait a couple of days before you can fully test the suit out."  
_

"Smart AI? Doctor, all I have is the suit."

Dr. Halsey mentally sighed, she had ruined the surprise and could see Déjà flickering to life behind her. "I thought we agreed that I was going to give him the news?"

Daniel spun around to see his former teacher, Déjà, sitting along side a electronic table. She smiled, "Ready for us to be partners?"

If Daniel hadn't been confused before, he was now. First new armor, then new promotion and now partners with his old teacher and personal trainer? "I think I am missing something..."

Dr. Halsey smiled and began to explain, "There is a new layer sandwiched between the reactive circuits and the inner biolayers of your armor,_" _Dr. Halsey explained. "It is a weave of additional memory-processor super-conductor."

"The same material as an AI's core."

"Yes," Dr. Halsey replied. "An accurate analysis. Your armor will carry Déjà. The MJOLNIR system has the nearly the same capacity as a ship-borne AI system. Déjà will interface between you and the suit and provide tactical and strategic information for you in the field."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Déjà has been upgraded, something we once thought was impossible. When you first knew her she was a dumb AI. I could go through all the schematics and explain how we made her into a smart AI, but that would take to long. What you need to know is that this process only works half the time so you are lucky this even happened." Dr. Halsey smiled at the irony, "Now then, Déjà was upgraded to include Covenant-Human translation software, the best we have. Along with her knack of learning, her processor is slightly bigger then most other AI's. I assume her life will run around the course of ten years instead of seven."

"This AI is the computer specialist we'll be taking onto the Covenant ship." Daniel stated.

"No. Cortana, the AI you heard in the elevator is. She will be going to John as stated before."

"Can we try it now, Ma'am?"

"Kneel down and I will put her memory core into you."

Daniel knelt. There was a hissing noise, a pop, and then cold liquid poured into Daniel's mind; a spike of pain jammed into his forehead, then faded.

"The first lesson today will be artificial intelligence and you." Déjà commented.

It was weird to be honest. Daniel felt like he could hear her inside his head and coming out from his speakers. This would take some time getting used to.

**0519 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Covenant **_**Unbreakable Bond **_**, Epsilon Eridani System's edge**

Agida paced back and forth. He was never one to get nervous before a campaign. Over the last twenty years he had proven time and time again that he and his bond brother were capable, very capable. Thirty or so planets doomed to hell thanks to the existence of Agida and Igadi. The Mgalekgolo hero's were a true sight to behold.

They not only commanded ships, they went ground side and battled with the rest of the foot soldiers. However, no Kig-yar dared to board their ship. In all the battles they had control over, none of those disgusting creatures had been present. The Mgalekgolo's lives were as good as gold.

The bond brothers had received orders recently. They, along with another mass fleet were going to hit what was believed to be the human home world. This would be a glorious day for them. To finally eradicate the human scum off the face of this galaxy.

Igadi walked through _his_ ship. He watched as the Covenant creatures scurried back and forth. The humans had such peculiar names for them. Grunts, Jackals and Hunters. Letting out a huff, he continued his stroll through the _Unbreakable Bond_.

Igadi finally walked into the pilot chamber, located in the middle of the ship. He was pleased to be near his bond brother again, for whatever reason when the two were together they felt stronger and vice versa when they were apart. "Brother! Are you ready for another glorious battle?"

Agida let out a chuckle, "Of course. But look here brother, it is like they don't even know we are coming."

Igadi laughed, "Let us send them a cleansing beam for their stupidity."

"Pulse laser one, fire towards the planet when ready. Near the poles."

The _Unbreakable Bond_ fired off a laser, it spiraled around it self as it came closer and closer. Surely the humans would have to know now. Agida stared at the screen before him, hundreds of Covenant ships were slipping through.

-

Daniel stopped what he was doing and looked around, something was wrong.

Daniel felt it in his stomach first: a slight lateral acceleration—that became a spin strong enough that he had to brace his legs. The _Pillar of Autumn _was turning.

Every other Spartan their felt it as well; they paused as they unloaded equipment from crates and readied the cryo tubes for their journey

The lateral motion slowed and stopped. The _Pillar of Autumn _'s engines rumbled like thunder through the hull of the ship.

Daniel watched as Kelly approached John. "Sir? I thought we were accelerating to enter Slipspace?"

"So did I. Have Fred and Joshua continue to prep the tubes. Have Linda get a team and secure our gear. I'll find out what's going on."

"Aye, sir."

John marched toward the intercom panel. He hated being on spaceships. The lack of control was disturbing. He and the other Spartans were just extra cargo in a space battle. He hesitated as he reached for the intercom. If Captain Keyes was involved in some tricky maneuver or engaging an enemy, the last thing he needed was an interruption.

John pressed the button. "Cortana? We've changed course. Is there a problem?"

Instead of her voice, however, Captain Keyes spoke over the channel: "Captain Keyes to Spartan 117."

He replied, "Here, sir."

"There's been a change in plans," Keyes said. There was a long pause.

"This will be easier to explain face-to-face. I'm on my way down to brief you. Keyes out."

John turned and the other Spartans snapped to their tasks. Those without specific orders checked and rechecked their weapons and assembled their combat gear.

They had all heard the Captain, however. The sound receivers in their armor could pick up a whisper at a hundred meters. And the Spartans didn't have to be told this was trouble. John clicked on the monitor near the intercom. The fore camera showed the _Pillar of Autumn _had indeed turned about. Reach's sun blazed in the center of the screen. They were heading back.

Was something wrong with the ship? No. Captain Keyes wouldn't be coming to brief him if that was the case. There was definitely a snag.

The elevator doors opened and Captain Keyes stepped off the lift.

"Captain on the deck!" the Master Chief shouted.

The Spartans stood at attention.

"At ease," Captain Keyes said. The expression on the Captain's face suggested that "ease" was the last thing on his mind. He smoothed his thumb over the antique pipe the Master Chief had seen him carry.

"There is something very wrong," Keyes said. He glanced at the other Spartans. "Let's talk in private," he told the Master Chief in a low voice. He walked to the monitor over the intercom.

"Sir," the Master Chief said. "Unless you wish to leave the deck, the Spartans will hear everything we say."

Keyes looked at the Spartans and frowned. "I see. Very well, your squad might as well hear this now, too. I don't know how they found Reach—they bypassed a dozen Inner Colony worlds to get here. It

doesn't matter. They _are _here. And we have to do something."

"Sir? 'They'?"

"The Covenant." He turned to the intercom. "Cortana, display the last priority Alpha transmission."

A communiqué flickered on screen, the Master Chief read it and Daniel did not. While the conversation was important, his mind was on other matters. He was already starting to load up, for anything. Rechecking his MA5B and pistol, moving to his sniper.

"...then Dr. Halsey's prediction of humanity having only months to survive will shrink to weeks."

Weeks left. That is all that humanity could have. His mind swirled, there had to be some way to save them... us.

Captain Keyes sighed, breaking Daniel out of his trance, "If there is a disabled Covenant ship and if we are close enough to it _and _if we're not blown to a million bits by the time we get there, then I'll transfer Cortana to you. I've flown ships without an AI before." Captain Keyes managed a weak smile, but it quickly disappeared.

"Yes, sir!" John replied.

"We'll be at rally point Zulu in twenty minutes, Master Chief. Have your team ready by then . . . for anything."

"Sir." He saluted.

Captain Keyes returned the salute and entered the elevator, puffing on

his pipe and shaking his head.

The Master Chief turned to his teammates. They halted what they were doing."You all heard. This is it. Fred and James, I want to you to refit one of our Pelicans. Get every scrap of C-12 and shape a charge on her nose. If Captain Keyes downs a Covenant shield, we may have to blast our way into the ship's hull."

Fred and James replied, "Aye, sir."

"Linda, assemble a team and get into every crate ONI packed for us—distribute that gear ASAP. Make sure everyone gets a thruster pack, plenty of ammo, grenades, and Jackhammer launchers if we have

them. If we do get on board, we may encounter those armored Covenant types again—this time I want the firepower to take them out."

"Yes, sir!"

This was it. If Reach falls, humanity as we know it would be gone in under a month.

0000000000000000

END TRANSMISSION

0000000000000000

I have a couple of ways I can take this story as of now. One way is beating the other but for now you will just have to see what happens.

Personally I hated writing this chapter, I had somehow forgetton that Reach had to fall at some point and would require more copy paste moments. Hopefully it was bearable. If anything it was a set up chapter. Hope to see the reviews. =]


	11. Chapter 11

**1500 Hours, August 30, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Epsilon Eridani System, Reach UNSC Military Complex,**

**planet Reach**

"Master Chief, report in. Respond."

"This is Fred, leader of red team, Daniel zero four seven is presumably dead. Marked as MIA until proven otherwise. If you are out there Daniel, we could use the help."

"Shit! The Covenant have taken over! Fall back! There is no hop-"

"This is Admiral ...comb. Anybody out there?"

"Orbital MAC guns are offline, Reach is lost. Abort. Abort."

-

"Daniel. Wake up. Covenant patrol dead ahead."

Daniel's eyes flickered open. His head was pounding, a constant _thump_ was resounding throughout his body. He turned his head; six Grunts, three Jackals, two Elites and four Engineers. His eyes darted down to his Assault rifle, eighteen rounds left.

Daniel got up as slowly as he could and then blasted off in the opposite direction. He had been running for the last day. His radio was broken, he could hear everyone else but they couldn't hear him. Luck wasn't on his side, but then again, when has it ever been?

A small cave came into Daniel's vision. Pushing as hard as he could he continued to run. He needed a place to think. Why hadn't the Covenant just glassed the planet like they always did. They started but they hadn't finished the job. He wondered if there were any UNSC ships still battling it out or perhaps there was a ship he could use that was still here on Reach.

He reached the cave, had it not been for his already heightened visuals it might have been hard to see inside. He looked around, the cave ended about fifteen meters deep. At least it was quiet.

"Déjà, scan Reach for any UNSC ships that are still usable."

"There are three actually."

Daniel smiled, perhaps there was a way to get off this planet. Daniel and his team had already failed their mission to protect the generators for the MAC cannons so now he was to rejoin with John and hopefully the rest of the Spartans to finish their original mission. Find the Covenant home world.

However Reach was lost. Does this mean Humanity as he knew it would be done for within weeks? This made his mission all the more important. He _had_ to regroup with the remaining Spartans. He _had_ to hijack a Covenant ship and pilot it back to the Covenants home world. He _had_ to –

"Sorry to interrupt your inner thoughts, but I wanted to let you know time is of the essence. There is now only two UNSC ships available for use."

"Where is the third?" Daniel asked as he grabbed his MA5B.

"The Covenant are using it as scrap metal… I am not sure for what however… Here are the coordinates to the closest flyable ship."

A NAV mark appeared on his HUD, only two hundred and fifty miles to go, a whole Covenant army to avoid and to hope that the Shaw-Fujikawa system was still intact on said ship. Well luck _was _on his side.

Daniel began his trek through the forest. Sprinting, stopping, checking radar, waiting for a minute then resuming his sprint. This went on for a good two hours unnoticed.

"Enemy movement up ahead." Déjà decided to speak for the first time in some time.

"Acknowledged."

Stopping behind a tree, he risked poking his head out to see what was coming. At first he didn't recognize it, but then it was obvious.

"Hunters. Fascinating. The fact that these two wear different armor from the rest prove the ranking system within the Hunter race as well."

Although Déjà was talking, it fell on deaf ears. Daniel looked at the two creatures, looked down at his gun and sighed. He would have to make a run for it, his current ammo situation wasn't getting any better. Nodding mentally to himself he-

An explosion. Followed by another.

Somehow he had been spotted, the two silver Hunters fired their cannons toward him. The trees around Daniel exploded into millions of splinters. His hair stood on end as waves of heat blasted around him. Silently cursing to himself, he ran tree to tree, only for the same action to happen.

Out running the two was his only option, but they were flanking him. Hunters were known for their brutality and their stupidity at times. Rushing in one after another, while it proved to work against most marines, the Spartans had shown them a thing or two.

Daniel waited three heartbeats then exploded into a mad sprint, straight through the Hunters. He had to get to that ship, no matter what. He turned his head once, the Hunters were giving chase. They weren't catching up, but they were a hell of a lot faster then most Hunters.

-

"I have killed three demons. I wanted to make it four!" Igadi complained as they gave chase towards the escaping human.

The bond brothers, at this point, were toying with the human. They knew damn well they could have obliterated him with one shot, but hunting their prey was something that they lived for. Especially one as feisty as this.

Letting out a chuckle, "I know brother! Make haste! I have a feeling the demon is going straight for human air craft facility. He is trying to flee the planet." Agida fastened his pace with a grunt.

They had been down here fighting these pathetic vermin for the last twelve or so hours. They had skewered, blasted and demolished the opposing forces. The humans were nothing to worry about. The only time they had received some hard opposition was when they encountered a group of demons. The bond brothers had never seen so many together in their life.

But even after losing hundreds of troops, sixteen tanks and fifty three ghosts, they came out on top. Igadi had killed three demons and Agida had only killed one, counting today only.

"Igadi, look!" raising his shield, Agida pointed towards the human building. It was still intact, somewhat. But the greatest thing was…

-

"UNSC Building 232 Air force has three working Pelicans which could get us to the _Born To Kill_ or _BTK_. There is one problem however."

Daniel frowned at that. A snag,but then again its not like this whole mission hadn't been one snag after another. "What is the problem, Déjà?"

"The building is guarded by a good amount of Covenant foot soldiers, I would say somewhere in the low hundreds. I would like to mention that there seems to be three Wraiths patrolling the perimeter and that our time is limited thanks to the Hunters following us."

"Is there any good news?" Daniel sarcastically asked.

"Perhaps. The chatter on the Covenant frequency is very … quiet. They are probably not expecting anyone to just come running in. If you could utilize stealth then more then likely we could get in and out without having them know we were even there."

"Simple enough."

Daniel disappeared into the nights shadows.

-

Déjà was enjoying her new job. Honestly it was something of pleasure taking down scum, proving how smart she is and helping Daniel out. While there were limited things she could do while in the suit, she played with the remaining _toys_. First was to listen to the chatter on the com. While that wasn't that exciting, she could get some inside information.

Then came actually running the suit mechanics. Double and triple checking the shields, armor and hell, even his weapon. Although protecting him wasn't that difficult. He was a big boy after all.

Then she had the job of doing all his meaningless tasks that she had already done. Check for ships? Well without using anything but my eyes I see three! Infuriating. Déjà chuckled to herself as she dismissed the thoughts.

"Déjà, I am in the Pelican. I am going to let you drive."

And just like that, Déjà fell out of her comfort and was guided into a new machine. A flying bird. This would have to be quick and silent.

"I don't suppose you can drive this thing stealthy…Can you?" Daniel sarcastically asked.

Déjà let her eyes roll as she took off, hundreds of plasma blew towards them from the ground. Three banshees already on their tail. "Damn." Daniel said.

"I can take out the Covenant air attack, but it will take variable amount of time. We need to get to that ship. I suggest we struggle it out."

Daniel frowned. He knew Déjà was right, he just didn't want to leave the battle. He hated running away. Live to fight another day or die fighting. He would have to choose the first option.

"This is a final call for any more ground side troops. _BTK_ will be slipping into slip space in approximately.."

"This is AI unit Déjà with Spartan zero four seven. _BTK_ respond. We are in the current airspace near you. Roughly two minutes until dock."

Silence.

Daniel crossed his fingers, could the ship even wait two minutes? He stared at the lone ship in front of him, it was hundreds of times bigger then his little pelican. His eyes went right, two banshees were trailing behind them, firing off every now and then.

"Understood. Let it be known that we are jumping in two and a half minutes. So when you land, get somewhere comfortable for the take off."

The voice was that of a mans. Slightly rough, but not to deep. If anything it was the Captain of the ship, it also seemed that the ship had a crew. Daniel wanted to let out a smile but he couldn't, not until they reached their destination.

The pelican rattled as the plasma hit them one last time, the two banshees finally gave in. Pushing the pelican's thrusters past their maximum, they would arrive in a couple of seconds. Daniel shot up, grabbed his things and yanked out Déjà. He was ready to go the second it landed.

Déjà had put the pelican on an automated course, she had successfully predicted Daniel's reaction. Lucky her. The ship dropped down, the hatch doors opened and Daniel exploded out of her in a sprint. If he did the math right he would have about twenty seven seconds to get to the captain on the bridge. Simple.

The run reminded Daniel of the day he, John and Ruchi had raced. Daniel came last that day because he tripped, he rolled his eyes at the thought. Jumping over a table, running through the weaponry and letting go of his bag, passing a confused soldier, another table, around a pillar, up the flight of stairs and a long hallway. He made it to the bridge in twenty five seconds. He stopped to breathe, the ship exploded into a white light.

-

"That's quite the story son." Captain Henry "H". Henry let out a small sigh. It had been him who was on the com channel talking to Déjà. "I especially liked the part" he let out another small chuckle, "where you avoided fighting the Covenant and just sneaked around them all. Anyway, we will be arriving out of slip space within a couple of hours."

"Captain, permission to speak freely?" Daniel questioned.

"Surely. I never cared for the 'keep your thoughts to yourself' rule. Whats on your mind?"

"How did you survive? It seems unlikely. You just happened to be here?"

The Captain let out a laugh, "Well it is pretty simple really. We got lucky. Our Shaw-Fujikawa drive was almost broke so we, uh, commandeered one of the Covenant Engineers. Apparently they work for anyone, they fixed this old girl up, right as rain.

"For whatever reason they didn't fire at us. We didn't fire at them. I don't really know what else to tell you, we got really, really, really lucky."

Daniel nodded. He wanted to twist his head in confusion, why would the Covenant just leave a perfectly fine ship alone. It just didn't make sense. This whole mission hadn't made sense at all. This –

"Sir. They are following us… The Covenant are right behind us…" one of the technicians stated.

"Crap." The Captain walked over to the com, "This is your Captain speaking. Seems like these alien bastards just want some punishment. This is a code red, not a drill. Code red, I repeat, not a drill. Get your shit together and lets go ladies!" He turned back around to Daniel, shrugged and smiled, "Used to be a Sargent for most of them boys down there. Now all I do is fly this old bucket."

"Understood, sir." Daniel responded.

"Good. I suggest taking a nap. I can tell when people need one, it is almost like a sixth sense."

"Understood."

-

Daniel had decided to go into the freezer, also known as a cryo chamber. If he had tried to use one of the marine bunkers he would have either, broken it thanks to his suits weight or been to big for the bed itself.

The freezer, however, was a perfect way to be forced into sleep. There were some set backs. The chamber opened up, his eyes were crusted over and his movements were sloppy. Stepping out of the chamber he shook his head, his hair was starting to grow back. A marine had been there to give him a glass of water, which he had spit out as soon as it hit his tongue. The crap they fed you in the chamber was terrible and tasted like your own throw up.

His eyes finally opened, the artificial light hurt a bit so he squinted. That's when he saw it. Something that should not have been there. Long brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin, roughly as tall as him, pure muscle and completely naked. Had her boobs always been that big? He stared for a minute without even blinking. That's when the chamber opened up and she fell out of it.

Coughing twice, she stood up slowly. The same marine came around and gave her a glass of water, she chugged it down greedily. Her eyes opened then shut again, it was way to bright. The female marine smiled as she started to put her clothes on without looking, but eventually she started to open her eyes. That's when she noticed him.

The Spartan had been staring at her the whole time, she thought she had felt someone watching her. As she slapped on her helmet she turned around, the machine was still staring. "Um, can I help you?"

"Ruchi...?"

00000000000000000

END TRANSMISSION

00000000000000000

Yeah that was pretty evil huh. Finally I am out of the book and we now have a lot of things to play with. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. It does feel a bit short but I think this cliffhanger will make you beg for the next chapter. =]

Anyway, as always thank you all for reviewing. I hope the idea I have going for this will make you all love the story even more.


	12. Chapter 12

**0400 Hours, August 31, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Slip space from Epsilon Eridani System, UNSC **_**Born To Kill**_

_**Destination unknown**_

"Ruchi…How? You were… dead. Your body was recovered then burnt. I was…one of the few who saw it burn…But now…your standing…_BTK_…" Daniel's voice was wavering, his words erratic and filled with uncertainty. Confusion washed over his features, thankfully he was donning his full armor.

"Who is 'Roo Shee'?" Ruchi asked him.

Daniel's breathing became short, he took a step forward, then two steps back. His gloved hand went over his visor, his vision started becoming blurry, dots appeared and a feeling of dizziness overwhelmed him.

"Hey. Are you ok, Spartan?" Ruchi questioned with concern.

Daniel's hand left his head and made a 'stop' motion, it looked like he was trying to push her away. His head began to swirl, "Ruchi! It's me! DANIEL!" he started to yell until a flash of white light hit his eyes. Daniel collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh shit! Spartan! Medic! Medic!"

Darkness had overwhelmed his senses, he felt nothing, saw nothing, smelt nothing, taste nothing and heard nothing. It was a complete blackout, yet he knew he was conscious. Perhaps he was inside his 'minds eye', Dr. Halsey had told the Spartans about it before.

Daniel felt like he was floating, floating down a river almost, but instead of water it was a goo. His stomach flipped and another white light flashed, his senses came back but he wasn't where he last fell…

Concrete walls and bunkers surrounded by a chain link fence. Daniel was floating in the sky above all of what he could see, it was surreal. There was a man standing there, waiting for something. Daniel squinted his eyes and floated towards the man, that's when he saw who it was.

"Mendez…" Daniel said to himself.

If things could take a turn for the bizarre, then things just did. Daniel stared in confusion as he watched a younger version of himself walk up to the man. He was wearing a marine helmet, it had been cracked open and some of his hair had poked out of it.

"Sir! Reporting as requested, sir!" the younger Daniel said.

"Good work. Its been a while since I last saw you. How are you holding up son?"

"Good sir."

"Good to hear. Follow me."

Daniel's eyes grew big, he was dreaming or seeing his past in some form or another. He needed to wake up or be shocked, he did _not_ want to relive this moment. Every step the two vision's took was a step closer to embarrassment.

Then it started, Daniel watched as the young marine ran into the young Daniel which caused him to –

"CLEAR!"

Two medics, three marines and the Captain himself surrounded an unconscious Daniel. His heart had stopped beating and they were now trying to resuscitate him.

The machine gave off a small beep and sent another charge throughout his body. Daniel's heart gave off a flutter, but was still in cardiac arrest. Another shock, followed by two more. Nothing.

"Shit." Captain Henry muttered to himself silently.

Once more the machine shocked Daniel, but this time it struck a chord. His heart started beating, slow and soft, but beating nonetheless.

Daniel sat up, "I'm sorry!" escaped his mouth in a loud yell. Confused, he looked around. His vision was a bit blurry at first and it seemed his suit had been somewhat dismantled. He turned towards the Captain hoping for an explanation.

"You had a heart attack. You were saying your old teammates name, Ruchi, before you fell unconscious."

Daniel spun his head, right then left, looking at everyone in the room. Ruchi had been here, he knew it. Older then he last remembered but he knew it was her. One more look around proved to be as helpful as the first, he spotted no one who even remotely resembled his fallen Spartan.

With one handful, he ripped out all the cords that were attached to his body and began to reassemble his armor. With the last piece in place, he reached over for his helmet and put that on as well. Standing up in one fluid movement, "Awaiting orders, sir."

Everyone stood with him, making sure the titan wouldn't collapse again. After a weary few seconds the Captain spoke, "Go run through the obstacle course with these three marines. They will be in your new squad. Once your done with that, go to the armory. Suit up and be prepared. Those Covenant sons of bitches want to follow us, we are going to give 'em hell. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir." Daniel and the marines barked.

"Enjoy the playground, kids." The Captain said with a laugh.

-

Daniel was waiting at the obstacle course in nothing but a wife beater and cargo pants. His dark hazel eyes seemed to be distant, as though off in another world.

"Should we wake him?"

"Uh. I guess?"

"Sir! Reporting at 0500 as requested, sir!"

Daniel's eyes snapped shut, then opened and looked around. Three marines, two female and one male. "Names."

"Kayla Lee Gillett, sir." This one, being female, was the shortest out of the three. If anything she resembled the body structure of an elite, slightly crouching over herself. Her short brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

She however would prove more then just the short one, she was, to put it literally, a tank.

"Alana Jane Large, call me Llama." This one, also being female, was a bit taller then Gillett. Her hair was breaking quite a few regulations with the length and color. She had the same body build as Gillett as well, but she didn't hunch over as much. She was tan, not that tan, but tan enough.

"Nathan M. Fuller." The only male in the group, he had a smirk on his face giving him a cocky look. He was tall, not as tall as Daniel, but a good head or two over the others in his squad. His blond hair blue eyes complexion worked well with his pale skin. He was the whitest, even more so the Gillett.

"Great. Now I want you to run this course with me. I will go first and we will see how you all follow in. This is for a individual basis only, I want to see where you all stand. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the three marines barked.

Daniel let out a smirk then turned around facing the course. It was a two mile course, paint ball rounds were used instead of live fire ammunition. It was practically a run and dodge course. Daniel turned his head, nodded then blasted off into the course.

The course was part jungle, part Suburban and part desert. Daniel had just started in the jungle section, hitting two hologram jackals. Another two Jackals went down as the paint balls went through their heads.

Running through the path, he stopped to listen. A group of grunts were about to round the corner, four head shots later with his pistol, he continued.

The green grass soon turned into concrete, as small replicated buildings became real, Elites started firing down at Daniel. Running shoulder first into a wall, he hid behind it. Pulling out his MA5B paintball gun he fired off more rounds, taking care of the first two Elites.

The other two had decided to pull out their energy swords, they were rushing him. Not the smartest tactic. Daniel jumped out behind the small wall, firing down on one of the Elites. He landed and swiped his leg under the remaining Elite's legs, the hologram tripped. Standing up, Daniel fired off his rounds.

Smiling, he ran into the next area, desert surrounded him. Golden yellow and dark brown rocks littered about the area, four hunters came bulking around and Daniel let out a small chuckle. The programmers were having fun with this one.

Daniel, however, grew a frown when he heard Fuller yell "Fucking Elites!" at the top of his lungs. Daniel ran towards the first hunter and began firing, head shots and neck shots only, the beast fell.

Soon the other three hunkered towards Daniel, doing their "crab walk". He began firing towards the next target, then the next. This would take forever and his team would catch up, he needed a way to finish his part of the course now.

"Need a sniper?"

Daniel almost jumped. Almost.

"Thanks, Large." Daniel responded.

"I told you, call me Llama…Sir."

Daniel mentally nodded, set himself up with the sniper and waited a heartbeat. Four shots later, three hunters were down. He returned the sniper then blasted off past the exit and looked at the technicians.

"That was a great run, sir. The best we ever had. Seven minutes and forty seven seconds."

Daniel nodded and watched the camera's, following his teams stats. The next person to come through was Llama, time ten minutes and fifty seconds. She was only "killed" once, the Elite ambush got her.

Next came Gillett, thirteen minutes and ten seconds. She was killed twice, once at the sniping Jackals and the Elite ambush.

Then there was Fuller, eighteen minutes and fifty six seconds. He died thirteen times, four at the Jackals, six at the elites, and three times at the hunters. His hit percentage was noticeably lower then the other two.

"Fuck that course was hard…sir." Fuller was sweating from head to toe.

"Showers, then gear up. Covenant are coming."

-

Captain Henry H. Henry frowned. He had been working for the last hour to trying to calculate a long jump while in the middle of a random jump. It was impossible, even for Déjà , who was currently inside the ship. She knew it would be borderline impossible to make a slip space jump while already in a slip space jump. But if she could, then they would be able to get away from the Covenant and regroup.

Calculations and numbers scrolled through her Greek dress, her mind was doing trillions of calculations per second. Yet she still had no idea. "Captain, we will be arriving out of slip space within ten minutes. Orders?"

Henry sighed to himself, "Can we make another jump when we get out?"

"No sir. The Shaw-Fujikawa system needs to be cooled down. It will take about an hour."

Another sigh, "I see. We will just have to hold out until then. Get Longsword pilots ready. Also, call up Master Chief."

"Understood Captain."

-

Daniel finished his shower and was combat ready for whatever was about to go down. He had his MA5B and two HE pistols. He was, of course, inside his Spartan armor. He felt naked when he didn't wear it, so he almost never took it off, unless it needed to be cleaned or tweaked in some way.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Daniel. Report to the bridge." Déjà 's voice blasted over the speakers.

Nodding to himself he began the walk, it would only take a minute or so, but it gave him time to think. He thought about Ruchi, he knew he had seen her. There was no doubt in his mind, but why had he seen her. She was dead. You can't come back to life if your dead.

"Um. Hey."

Spinning around to see where the noise was coming from, Daniel spotted a female marine. Her skin was fairly white, brown hair that was at the longest it could be, regulation wise of course, and a certain attitude that made her seem all that more appealing.

"Can I help you, soldier?" Daniel asked.

"I was just wondering if you are ok, sir. I was the girl you called Ruchi before you collapsed."

Thankfully for Daniel, he was wearing his helmet. His face contorted into a confused and angered state. This girl didn't even resemble Ruchi in anyway, why had he seen her then. Maybe the girl was lying, he would have Déjà go through the security camera's.

"I am fine. Thank you for the concern."

With that Daniel was walking to the bridge once more. Questions swirled inside his head, perhaps we was just seeing things. A psychotic unlucky Spartan, oh that sounded just great.

Rounding the corner he entered the bridge, the Captain was already waiting. "Daniel! Good to see you are still up and running. Now I want you to take a look at this. We just exited slip space and that," the Captain pointed out the large screen to an object, "is what we saw."

Floating in the midst of black space, a giant ring. Metallic on the outside and organic on the inside. It had what looked like oceans and continents on the inside of the ring.

"Sir, what is that?"

"Hell if I know. Déjà , have you pulled anything up yet?"

"No sir. I recommend an organized party to go down there. We might be able to learn what it is, although scans show no sign of lifeforms down there."

Henry frowned. This was a complicated situation. They could be on the verge of finding a –

"Covenant are slipping through! One ship sir! No. Three ships!"

"Déjà , best solution?"

Three heartbeats later, "I say we land on the ring. We can't win in a three vs. one."

"We can rarely win a one v. one." Captain Henry said with disgust. Running his hands through his thinning grey hair, he began to pace back and forth deep in thought. Contemplating all that he could do in his current predicament.

"Captain, they aren't firing. Orders?"

"I… I don't know."

-

**0730 Hours, August 31, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Unknown System, Covenant **_**Unbreakable Bond**_**,**

**planet Ring**

"Brother! Word from the holy one! That ring! It is a relic!" Igadi rushed by his bond brothers side, laughing as he spoke, "Like the ones we used to feast on! Back at our old planet."

"Ah yes. We feasted like kings! Rightfully so, don't you think?"

"Of course brother! However, there is another matter. What shall we do about the humans? We cannot fire, if we hit the holy ring we would be banished. Shall we send our troops to their doom?"

Chuckling to himself, Agida took three steps forward, "Not to their doom brother. Fill them with false hope. Prepare to board the human ship!"

Throughout the ship, Covenant soldiers of all kinds shouted and cheered, all except one very stupid Kig-yar named Yuk. Hiding in his room, fear already spread throughout his features. Yuk had accidentally boarded the wrong ship, everyone knows the Mgalekgolo Ship Masters hated his race. If they were to find him, Yuk shivered, he would be tortured.

Yuk almost jumped when he heard everyone was being called to prepare to board. He didn't want to be seen let alone go fight with this small army. "Once again. Report to the Aircraft, we will begin sending you out in waves."

Yuk wanted to throw up, with good reason. His stomach did a flip, then another. Dots filled his vision and he gasped as the doors opened up. Two minor Sangheili were standing there, shocked to find such a creature on this ship. Grabbing him buy his arms they proceeded to drag him to the air crafts.

"Cowering bird. We will show the prophets are true strength! Let us go brothers!" Sangheili rejoiced across the ship as Yuk started to sob.

-

"Sir! They are sending boarding crafts! All three ships are sending boarding crafts."

"Land us on that ring, Déjà !"

"Negative sir. Our engines just cut out."

Captain Henry H. Henry looked at his crew, then the ring, then the Covenant ships and back to his crew. Sighing while rubbing his temples, "Abort ship."

A loud thud was heard throughout the ship, followed by two more. "The boarding parties! They have connected!"

Sirens went off throughout the ship, the marines began to scramble and prepare for the boarding parties. The ship rattled once more as crafts connected to the outer hull, pouring in hundreds of Covenant soldiers.

"First Reach and now this. I doubt anyone else is this unlucky." Captain Henry muttered to himself.

Although he thought he said it in an inaudible voice, Daniel had heard him clearly. His mind wandered, could it be his fault that this was happening? What were the options that he had? Would he just abort the ship in hopes of –

"Sir, permission to speak sir."

"Granted, Spartan."

"Let me take a small infiltration team. Board one of their ships, once I have eliminated all of the Covenant from said ship I will fire upon the other two. Once I have done that, the rest of the crew will board the new ship."

"That is a suicidal mission." The Captain sighed, "The way I see it is we have two options." Henry put his first finger up, "Plan A. Abort the ship and get everyone to that ring. Have _BTK_ set on a course towards the ring. It would take awhile but eventually the ship would come down. Then we would have supplies and from there, I am not sure to tell you the truth.

"Plan B." Henry's second finger went up, "We go through with your plan. But if you fail, by that time their probably won't be any hope for us. So we can live to fight another day or risk it all right here."

Silence crept throughout the bridge, no one wanting to make a move. Another rattle shook the ship, but the silence held strong. Finally, Captain Henry H. Henry sighed, "Alright, here are your orders."

00000000000000000

END TRANSMISSION

00000000000000000

What can I say? I am enjoying cliffhangers. As you can see the story can take two different ways. So I am curious with what the reviews think is the appropriate way. As always, thank you all for reviewing! When I see reviews, it pushes me to keep writing. So thank you all. =]


	13. Yuk's Final Day

AN - Before I start this chapter I just want to say I am really sorry for the wait. My laptop broke a couple weeks ago and that stunted all work. Chapter 13 WAS done but I hadn't put it up so I was really discouraged to continue. Even now my computer is broken and I am on the main computer. This chapter is going to be really short as I don't believe making a full chapter dedicated to just AN's. So expect me to come back with full force within a month. Once again, sorry for the wait.

-

**0745 Hours, August 31, 2552 (Military Calendar) /**

**Unknown System, UNSC **_**Born To Kill**_**,**

**planet Ring**

"This is your Captain speaking. We are aborting this ship. Push the Covenant back out into space and get your asses onto some escape pods." The speaker cut off as Captain Henry let go of the button. He turned to Daniel, "Get your team. Take a Pelican, its all I can offer you."

"Acknowledged."

"Master Chief, wait. Take care of her."

Daniel looked down and stared at the chip, Deja was resonating within the technology. Nodding, he took the chip and inserted it into his helmet. This time the feeling of cold liquid was comforting inside his mind, instead of discomfort like last time.

Spinning on his heel, Daniel strode out of the bridge. His infiltration team saluted him as he came out, they had waited here like they were told.

"Sir, we are to abort the ship." Gillett suggested.

"No. We have different orders." Daniel almost wanted to smile at the cold humor.

-

Yuk had been put in charge of three Unngoy, not the most pleasant job in the world. His distaste for the creatures were not unknown, he squawked down orders and as soon as their pod had slammed into the side of the humans vessel they ushered out. Yuk had decided a long time ago that he was not going to be killed but he wasn't just going to hide.

Yuk ran past the Unngoy and behind a couple of giant crates, clawing his way up, he soon took a position that he favored and laid down. "Come filth. Like gretzal to the slaughter."

He fired. Two purple beams lanced throughout the air hitting his targets with ease. Their heads cocked to the side as they stumbled to the ground, "Pathetic humans."

Letting out a vulture like laugh, he continued to fire off precision like shots with his sniper rifle. Unlike his brethren he did not find it necessary to wear the excessive gear on his face, it just made him an easy target.

More humans ran out of the door way, yelling out and tearing through his "teammates". Another chuckle followed by two more dead humans. This was the reason Yuk was still alive, he was one of the best with a sniper. He would be the best had it not been for his overwhelming cowardice.

"There!" Human bullets rained down towards Yuk, screeching he rolled to the left, then to the right. Jumping behind the crate, being absolutely still and listening for footsteps.

"Wort wort wort! This human was pathetically weak."

Yuk's eyes shot open, Sangheili had killed the humans, he had been saved. He laughed to himself as he began to step out of his hiding place. "Good wo-"

A green blur, screaming and gun fire. The Sangheili were dead and all that was left was a Demon. The Demon turned his head and fired toward Yuk, catching him in his left leg. Letting out a small yelp, Yuk hid behind the crate once more. His heart beating at a sporadic rate.

Cursing in his alien tongue, he opted what he should have never done, been brave. Clearing out his mind, Yuk ran out of his cover, rolling onto the ground, taking aim and fire!

"The Demons have shields!?" Yuk's final words as human bullets tore through his head.

-

"Are you ok sir?" Llama asked.

"It only skimmed me. My shields took most of the damage. Lets go team. Our ride is in the next hangar."

00000000000000000

END TRANSMISSION

00000000000000000

AN - I told you it was going to be short. As I am not allowed to stay on this computer long. Once more, I am sorry for the wait and you will all get your chapters once I get my laptop fixed. Which, hopefully, shall take less then a month. I am sorry if this is not "up to standards" or seems different but until my laptop is fixed, this is the last chapter you get.


End file.
